Pandora szelencéjét őrizni
by EmeraldWings90
Summary: Fordítás. Író: Maureen Thayer, cím: Guarding Pandora's Box. Daniel, aki szégyelli magát azért, ahogy a Shifu által adott álomban viselkedett, nem akarja hogy a goa'uld genetikai tudást bárki is megszerezze. De vajon meg tudja akadályozni?
1. Chapter 1

Pandora szelencéjét őrizni

Eredeti cím: Guarding Pandora's Box  
Írta: Maureen Thayer  
Link az angol nyelvű eredetihez: a profilomban, mert itt nem engedi.  
Fordította: Wings90

Típus: Gen  
Kategória: akció/kaland, félelem, fájdalom/vigasztalás, dráma, toldalék a részhez  
Korhatár: PG  
Figyelmeztetés: erőszak  
Spoiler: Stargate The Movie, In the Line of Duty, Need, Touchstone, Forever in a Day, Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know, Shades of Grey, New Ground, Absolute Power  
Összefoglalás: Az Absolute Power (Teljhatalom, 04x17) című rész folytatása. Daniel, aki szégyelli magát azért, ahogy a Shifu által adott álomban viselkedett, nem akarja hogy a goa'uld genetikai tudást bárki is megszerezze. De vajon meg tudja-e akadályozni?

A fordító jegyzetei: Minden gépelési vagy fordítási hibáért elnézést kérek, de ez az első fordításom, és ezeket a részeket nem láttam magyarul. Ki fogom egyszer javítani, de az még oddéb van.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

1. fejezet

Mindenki az eligazítóteremben ült, egy bizonyos személyre figyelve. Ez a személy Daniel Jackson volt. Daniel próbálta nem figyelembe venni a fürkésző tekinteteket, inkább az asztalt bámulta, mint hogy felnézzen.

- Dr. Jackson, el tudná mondani hogy mi történt önnel azalatt amíg eszméletlen volt? - kérdezte halkan Hammond tábornok. - A fiú azt mondta, hogy tanítja.

- Hát... igen, tanított. Úgy van. - motyogta Daniel.

Volt valami Daniel hangjában, ami felkeltette Jack figyelmét. Igen, biztos, hogy valami zavarja Danielt, de próbálja nem kimutatni.

- Pontosan mit tanított magának? - faggatózott a tábornok.

A régész végre felemelte a fejét, és nyugodt kifejezést kényszerített az arcára.

- Azt, hogy a goa'uld tudás, amit ő hordoz, túl veszélyes ahhoz hogy bárki is hozzáférhessen.

- És hogy tanította meg ezt? - kérdezte Aldwin, a tok'ra.

- Úgy, hogy nekem adta azt a tudást.

Mindenki kihúzta magát a székében.

- Birtokodban van a goa'uldok tudása? - kérdezte Sam izgatottan.

Daniel megrázta a fejét. - Nem, már nem. Álmodtam, és abban az álomban enyém volt a tudás. De már nincs meg. Nem emlékszem semmire egyik fegyverről vagy szerkezetről sem amit építettem.

- Miféle fegyverek? - kérdezte Jack.

- Olyanok, amilyenek nincsenek a goa'uldoknak. Legalábbis néhány olyan volt.

Ez még jobban felkeltette a többiek érdeklődését.

- Biztos vagy ebben, Daniel Jackson? - tudakolta Teal'c.

- Igen. Ha lenne olyan technológiájuk, a legapróbb esélyünk sem lenne ellenük, és már rég használnák őket egymáson.

- Például? - kérdezte Aldwin.

- Például olyan gépek amik könnyen működésképtelenné tesznek egy kaput, vagy érzékelik a goa'uld hajókat több ezer fényév távolságban is, és olyan fegyverek, amik át tudnak hatolni a pajzsokon és el tudják pusztítani az anyahajókat.

- Szuper - jegyezte meg Jack. - Szívesen venném, ha lenne néhány ilyen kicsikénk.

- Jack, azok miatt a "kicsikék" miatt a Föld egy nukleáris háború szélén állt. - mondta Daniel.

- Ó. Hát azt hiszem, ez hátrány.

- Hogy érti ezt, Dr. Jackson? - kérdezte Hammond. Daniel csak legyintett.

- Ez most nem számít. A lényeg az, hogy a tudás amit birtokoltam abban az álomban, a tudás Shifu elméjében sokkal több, mint amilyet bármelyik goa'uld tudatosan birtokol.

Hammond összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Hogy lehetséges ez?

- Shifu két goa'uld gazdatest gyermeke. - válaszolta Aldwin elgondolkodva. - Lehetséges hogy birtokában van olyan emlékeknek és tudásnak amihez a goa'uldok nem férnek hozzá, pedig az ő elméjükben is ott van. Lehet, hogy a két gazdatest genetikai anyagának egyesülése valahogy felszínre hozta azokat az emlékeket a gyermekben.

Daniel bólintott.

- A látomásban, amit Sha're küldött nekem, azt mondta, hogy a Harsesis a goa'uldok összes titkát, összes tudását birtokolná. Ezért nemzett Apofisz egy Harsesist annak ellenére hogy tilos, és ezért akarták annyira megtalálni Shifut a rendszerurak. Egy goa'uld Shifu testében birtokolná azt az összes tudást, és legyőzhetné könnyedén a többi goa'uldot.

- Ez nem valami megnyugtató, Daniel. - mondta Jack. A régész odafordult hozzá.

- Ne aggódj, Jack. Shifu biztonságban van. Nincs abban a veszélyben hogy gazdatestté válik. Ebben biztos vagyok.

- Igen, gondolom nehéz lenne egy kígyónak bemászni olyasvalaki testébe, akinek nincs teste...

- De ez csak megerősíti hogy mi vagyunk azok akiknek az irányítása alatt kell hogy legyen az a tudás - mondta Aldwin. - Hisz ez képessé tenne minket arra, hogy végleg legyőzzük a goa'uldokat.

Daniel megrázta a fejét.

- Túl veszélyes.

A tok'ra rábámult.

- Dr. Jackson, értékelem a véleményét, de a jó kezekben...

- Nem! - szakította félbe Daniel. - Ez egy Pandora szelencéje aminek csukva kell maradnia.

Aldwin értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Pandora szelencéje?

- A görög mitológiából való. Epimetheus, az első ember akit Zeusz isten alkotott, Hádésszal, az alvilág istenével bezáratta egy dobozba a betegségeket, éhséget, reménytelenséget, kegyetlenséget és minden más szörnyű dolgot. Egy kis idővel később ezt a szelencét rábízták Pandorára, az első nőre, és figyelmeztették, hogy ha kinyitja, annak szörnyű következményei lesznek. De Pandora túl kíváncsi volt, a szelence csábítása meg túl nagy. Pandora kinyitotta, és így kieresztette azokat a szörnyű dolgokat a világba. Shifu tudása is olyan mint az a szelence. Ha kinyitják, csak gonosz jönne ki belőle, és azt a gonoszt már soha nem lehetne visszazárni a szelencébe.

- Daniel, nem akarok ellentmondani neked, de remény is volt Pandora szelencéjében - mutatott rá Sam.

- Igen, de bár a remény segítségével könnyebb elviselni a fájdalmat amit Pandora eresztett ki a világba, mégsem tudta semmissé tenni a történteket. Sokkal jobb lett volna, ha a szelencét sosem nyitják ki. Gondolhatják úgy hogy Shifu tudása a legjobb esélyünk a goa'uldok legyőzésére, de én tudom, hogy nem éri meg a veszélyt. Maguknak fogalmuk sincs, milyen gonoszság jár azzal a tudással együtt.

Aldwin megrázta a fejét.

- Attól félek, nem értek egyet önnel, Dr. Jackson. - Odafordult Hammond tábornokhoz. - Tábornok, habár Dr. Jacksonnak nincs tudatos emléke a tudásról amit a Harsesis adott neki, lehetséges, hogy a memória-előhívó szerkezettel felszínre hozhatnánk azokat az emlékeket. Szeretnénk...

- Nem! - mondta Daniel erélyesen. Jack ránézett, és látta a félelmet a régész szemeiben. Daniel felállt, az egész testtartásán tisztán látszódott a feszültség. - Ebbe nem fogok beleegyezni.

Daniel testbeszédére ügyet sem vetve, nyugodtan válaszolt Aldwin.

- Dr. Jackson, azt hinné az ember, hogy mindenki közül ön akarná legjobban, hogy olyan fegyvereink legyenek amik legyőzhetik azokat, akik felelősek azért, hogy ön elvesztette a feleségét.

Daniel dühtől lángoló szemekkel fordult oda a tok'rához, akit mintha odaszegeztek volna a székéhez. Jack majdnem összerezzent a nyelvész arckifejezése láttán, és örült, hogy nem ő a célpontja Daniel haragjának.

- Ne merészeljen arról beszélni hogy mi történt a feleségemmel! - kiabálta Daniel. - Maga egyáltalán nem figyel rám! A goa'uld tudás gonosz, nem hozhat mást, csak fájdalmat, szenvedést és halált. Mindenki lelkét megrontja aki a birtokába jut. Mit gondol, miért tanította meg Oma Shifut felejteni? Mert tudta, hogy sosem szabad birtokolnia azt a tudást. Tudta, hogy mit tehetnek azok az emlékek. - Daniel kihúzta magát. - Semmi miatt, amit tesz vagy mond, sem fogom meggondolni magam. Shifut nem érheti el, és bármilyen goa'uld tudás van is a fejembe zárva, ott is marad.

Azzal Daniel szó nélkül sarkon fordult és kiviharzott a szobából. A távozását hosszú csend követte, amit végül a tok'ra tört meg.

- Hammond tábornok, ragaszkodnom kell ahhoz...

- Adja fel, Aldwin - mondta Jack. - Hallotta Danielt. Nem fog turkálni az emlékeiben, úgyhogy csak felejtse el.

Jackre ügyet sem vetve, a tok'ra visszafordult Hammondhoz.

- Ön Dr. Jackson főnöke, ugye? Megparancsolhatja neki hogy vesse alá magát az emlék-előhívónak.

A tábornok összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Van valami, amit meg kell értenie arról ahogy mit itt a dolgokat csináljuk, Aldwin. Lehet, hogy Dr. Jackson a parancsnokságom alatt áll, de attól még nem rabszolga. Megvan rá a joga, hogy visszautasítsa a parancsot, ha rossznak érzi. Még ha a katonaság tagja is lenne, a törvényeink akkor is megadnák neki a jogot hogy visszautasítson egy parancsot ami törvénytelen vagy nyilvánvalóan erkölcstelen. Tisztán látszik hogy Dr. Jacksonnak jó oka van azt hinni, hogy a goa'uld tudás megszerzése katasztrofális lenne, és én már régen megtanultam hogy figyeljek rá és tartsam tiszteletben, amit hisz, különösen azért, mert általában igaza van. Dr. Jackson már válaszolt, és én tartom magam hozzá.

Aldwin felállt, és látszott rajta, hogy a döntés nem teszi túl boldoggá.

- Beszélni fogok a Tokra Nagytanáccsal erről. Valószínűleg megint kapcsolatba fogunk lépni önökkel.

Mindenki tudta hogy mit ért ezalatt a tok'ra: hogy a Nagytanács ebbe valószínűleg nem akar majd belenyugodni, és megpróbálják majd rávenni Danielt és Hammondot hogy gondolják meg magukat.

- Rendben, akkor vigyen el egy üzenetet Jacobnak, jó? - mondta Jack. - És mondja meg neki hogy adja át az üzenetet a Nagytanácsnak. Az üzenet: "majd ha fagy". Ő érteni fogja.

Aldwin szemöldökráncolva elhagyta a szobát.

- Köszönöm, hogy Daniel mellé állt, uram - mondta Jack a parancsnokának.

- Nem volt nehéz döntés, ezredes, főleg azután nem hogy láttam, mennyire elkeseredetten ellenezte Dr. Jackson az emlék-előhívő használatát, és meghallgattam az érveit. Megkockáztatnám a feltevést, hogy abban az álomban, amit a fiútól kapott, Dr. Jackson nagyon tisztán láthatta, milyen veszélyeket rejt a goa'uld tudás.

- Na igen. Azt hiszem beszélnem kéne vele erről.

- Ne nagyon erőltesse őt, Jack - tanácsolta Hammond. - Egyértelmű, hogy bármit is látott abban az álomban, nagyon nyugtalanítja. Bár, ennek ellenére, kérni fogok tőle egy részletes jelentést. Azt hiszem, szükséges lesz az a jelentés ahhoz, hogy rávegyük a tok'rákat hogy hagyjanak minket békén, és hogy megakadályozzunk bizonyos illetőket a kormányunkból abban, hogy ők is akarják az emlék-előhívást.

- Igen, uram.

Az ezredes elengedte a CSK-1-et és visszatért az irodájába.

- Most akar beszélni Daniellel, uram? - kérdezte Sam, miközben kiléptek az eligazítóteremből.

- Igen, azt hiszem most kéne. Nagyon kiakadt, és én biztosítani akarom arról, hogy senki sem fogja arra kényszeríteni, hogy végigcsinálja azt az emlék-előhívás izét.

Sam bólintott.

- Mit gondol, mit mutatott neki Shifu abban az álomban?

- Nem tudom, de az biztos, hogy nagyon rossz lehetett. Daniel félt, Carter. Láttam a szemeiben, amikor Aldwin az emlék-előhívóról beszélt. Pedig nagyon sokba kerül ennyire megijeszteni Danielt.

- Mondja meg neki, hogy mi az ő oldalán állunk, és támogatni fogjuk, rendben?

Jack halványan elmosolyodott.

- Megmondom, Carter.

Jack elindult Daniel irodája felé, remélve hogy a régész még nem hagyta el a bázist. Amikor odaért, megállt a küszöbön. Daniel az asztalánál ült, és valamit bámult a szoba túloldalán, de Jack biztos volt benne, hogy bármi is az, Daniel nem is látja igazán. A tekintete fókuszálatlan volt, az arckifejezése pedig egyszerre merengő és mélyen felkavart.

- Hé, Daniel. - szólalt meg végül Jack.

- Hirtelen felriadva, Daniel gyorsan Jackre nézett.

- Oh. Öö, szia, Jack.

Jack beljebb lépett.

- Jól vagy?

- Nem tudom. Attól függ, hogy hogyan döntöttek, miután kimentem az eligazításról. Komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam, Jack, és nem fogom meggondolni magam. Nem fogom alávetni magam az emlék-előhívásnak, még akkor sem ha ki kell lépnem a programból emiatt.

- Erre nem lesz szükség, Daniel. Mi mind a te oldaladon állunk, Hammondot is beleértve. A tok'rák tiltakozhatnak amennyit akarnak, de nem fognak elérni vele semmit.

- És mi van a mi kormányunk azon embereivel, akik úgy gondolják, hogy a fegyverszerzés megér bármi árat?

- Majd megoldjuk, Daniel. Ne aggódj.

Daniel lehajtotta a fejét, lenézett az asztalára, felvett egy tollat, és azt bámulta tovább. Jack leült egy székbe, és várta, hogy Daniel beszéljen, amikor kész van rá. Egy egész percbe került mire Daniel megtörte a csendet.

- Te jó embernek tartod magad, Jack? - kérdezte halkan.

Jacket meglepte a kérdés, és nem válaszolt egy ideig.

- Ez egy elég kényes kérdés, Daniel.

A régész ránézett.

- Miért?

A barátja tiszta kék, fürkésző pillantása miatt Jack kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Hogy is válaszolhatna erre a kérdésre?

- Mert, habár szeretném azt gondolni, hogy egészében véve jó ember vagyok, tudom, hogy tettem olyan dolgokat amik ennek ellentmondanak.

- De mindig miközben azokat a dolgokat tetted, azt gondoltad, hogy ezt helyes tenni, hogy azt teszed, amit tenned kell ahhoz hogy segíts vagy védj másokat.

Jack megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Daniel, nem mindig. Tudod, hogy kommandós is voltam. Olyan dolgokat kellett tennem, amikről tudtam, hogy morálisan nem helyesek. De parancsot kaptam, és tudtam, hogy a főnökeim úgy hiszik, hogy azok a parancsok szükségesek az országunk érdekében. De ez nem akadályozott meg abban, hogy megkérdőjelezzem, hogy ez tényleg szükséges-e, vagy csak a legkényelmesebb mód a probléma megoldására. Nem vagyok büszke azokra, amiket tettem, és tudom, hogy ha a lelkemet mérlegre tennék, azok a mérleg rossz oldalára kerülnének.

Jack kijelentése Sha're temetését juttatta Daniel eszébe. Elgondolkodott, hogy vajon Jack is arra gondolt-e amikor mondta.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy én jó ember vagyok? - kérdezte Daniel halkan.

- Hát, ez már könnyebb, Daniel - mondta Jack magabiztosan. - Teljesen.

Daniel megint arra a bizonyos meghatározhatatlan pontra nézett a szoba túloldalán.

- A hatalom megront, a teljhatalom teljesen romlottá tesz - mormolta.

Jack összeráncolta a homlokát értetlenül.

- Tessék?

Daniel sóhajtott.

- Én mindig jó emberként gondoltam magamra. Mindig azt akartam hinni, hogy egy nehéz helyzetben azt tenném ami helyes. Mióta megnyitottam a Csillagkaput, tettem jó néhány olyan dolgot, amiről soha nem gondoltam hogy valaha is megtenném. Életeket vettem el. Megtanultam... megtanultam gyűlölni. - Visszafordult Jackhez. - Tudtad, hogy mielőtt Apofisz eljött Abydosra, és elvitte Sha're-t, soha nem gyűlöltem senkit? Ó, persze voltak emberek, akiket nagyon nem szerettem, némelyiket szívesen megajándékoztam volna egy monoklival is, de igazából nem gyűlöltem senkit. Még Ra-t sem, nem igazán. - Megint lehajtotta a fejét. - Shifu azt mondta, Sha're büszke lenne rám. Én ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos.

Jack döbbenete tovább nőtt, és mellé mély aggodalom társult.

- Daniel, mi történt abban az álomban?

- Olyan volt, mintha felnyitották volna a szememet: rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem vagyok olyan erős, amilyennek gondoltam magam. Olyasvalamiként láttam magamat, amitől... amitől rosszul vagyok, ha csak rágondolok is.

Jack látta a gyötrelmet Daniel szemeiben. - El akarod mondani? - kérdezte finoman. Hosszú csend, aztán:

- Shifu azt mondta, Oma megtanította rá, hogy az ember igazi természete a tudatos elméje, és a tudatalattijában levő vágyak közti csatában dől el; és hogy a Shifu tudatalattijában rejtőző gonosz túl erős ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon neki; az egyetlen mód a győzelemre, hogy megtagadjuk tőle a küzdelmet. Más szavakkal, hogy ne hagyjuk, hogy ez a csata megtörténjen.

Jack emlékezett, hogy a fiú ezt mondta amikor rákötötték a Zatarc-detektorra.

- Oma biztos nagyon büszke. Úgy hangzik, sikerült a fiút önmaga apró másává kovácsolnia.

Daniel mosoly nélkül folytatta.

- Nem hallgattam rá. Nem értettem meg, amit el akart magyarázni.

- És mit akart?

- Abban az álomban Shifu nem csak a fegyverekről és más technológiákról szóló goa'uld tudást adta át nekem, hanem mindent. Az egész genetikai emlékezetüket.

Jacknek kezdett rossz érzése lenni, de hallgatott.

- A genetikai emlékezetük miatt van az, hogy minden goa'uld gonosznak születik, Jack. Tudod, hogy ez mit jelent?

- Igen, azt hiszem tudom. - válaszolta Jack szelíden, de egyre növekvő rossz érzéssel.

- Először tudatosan csak apró részletekre emlékeztem, de tudat alatt szerintem már az elejétől hatott rám. Idővel egyre többre és többre emlékeztem. Sok-sokezer évnyi gonoszság, gyűlölet, hatalomvágy - mind ott volt a fejemben, és... és megváltozatott. - Daniel Jackre nézett kísértett szemekkel. - goa'uld lettem, Jack. Nem volt bennem szimbióta, de goa'uld lettem. És meg sem próbáltam küzdeni ellene. Hagytam, hogy megtörténjen. Én... szörnyű dolgokat tettem, lelkiismeret és megbánás nélkül. Szándékosan olyan küldetésre küldtem Teal'cet, amibe tudtam hogy belehal. Samet börtönbe zárattam, és őrültnek bélyegeztem, mert rájött hogy mire készülök.

- És én?

- Hát, te viszonylag könnyen megúsztad. Csak olyan helyzetbe kényszerítettelek, ahol meg kellett próbálnod megölni, és aztán végig kellett nézned ahogy felrobbantom Moszkvát.

- Moszkvát, mi?

- Kábé öt másodperc alatt eltűnt. Ja, mellesleg semmi maradványsugárzás. Arról gondoskodtam. Végül is, azt akartam hogy maradjon valami a Földből hogy el tudjam foglalni.

Jack fürkészve Danielre nézett. A régész hangja majdnem könnyed volt, mintha csak az időjárásról vagy ilyesmiről beszélnének. De a szemei... a szemei elsötétültek a fájdalomtól, az emlékétől az álomnak, amiben szörnyeteggé vált.

- Daniel...

- Nem harcoltam ellene, Jack - mondta Daniel. A hangja elkezdett remegni. - Hagytam, hogy irányítson. Hagytam, hogy pontosan olyan gonosszá váljak mint egy goa'uld. Azt hittem, ennél erősebb vagyok.

Jack elszántan Danielre nézett.

- Daniel, figyelj rám. Mit mondott Shifu? Azt mondta hogy a gonosz a tudatalattijában, a gonosz amit a goa'uld genetikai emlékezet rejt, még neki is túl erős ahhoz hogy harcolhasson ellene, annak ellenére hogy Oma nevelte fel, aki szerintem egy elég okos hölgy, és egy nagyon jó példakép.

- Tudom, de...

- Semmi de. Daniel, te jó ember vagy. A pokolba is, több becsületed és erősebb etikai kódexed van mint bárkinek akivel valaha találkoztam. És én csak tudom, hisz ez az erkölcsösséged óriási púp a hátamon már négy éve, illetve öt, ha beleszámítjuk azt, ahogy lebeszéltél Abydos felrobbantásáról az első küldetésen, és meghaltál miközben emgem megmentettél. Oké, szóval abban az álomban legyőzött az a sok gonoszság és megszerezte feletted az irányítást. Tudod hogy ebből én mire következtetek? Arra, hogy Shifu jó tette hogy nem adta nekünk azt a tudást, mert ha egy olyan jó, törődő és részvéttel teli ember mint te nem tudta legyőzni azt a gonoszt, akkor senki sem tudná. Senki. - Jack előrehajolt. - Daniel, szerinted megtetted volna valaha is azokat a dolgokat hogyha a genetikai emlékezet nem befolyásol?

- Nem! - tiltakozott Daniel, még a gondolattól is a rosszulléttel küszködve.

- Így van, te nem tennél ilyeneket, mert az a gonosz nem belőled jött.

- Ezt tudom, Jack. Csak szégyellem magam hogy nem voltam elég erős ahhoz hogy harcoljak ellene, hogy hagytam megtörténni.

- Biztos ez?

Daniel kérdőn ránézett.

- Tényleg hagytad megtörténni?

- Nem harcoltam ellene.

- Szóval, mire gondoltál miközben azokat a dolgokat csináltad? Gondoltál olyasmit, hogy "Istenem, tudom hogy ez nagyon nem helyes, de nem érdekel"?

- Én... én... öh... nem. Még eszembe sem jutott hogy nem helyes amit teszek. Sose gondoltam ilyesmire. Úgy éreztem, hogy ennek így kell lennie, hogy a hatalom jogosan az enyém, minden, amit csinálok, jogos. Úgy hittem hogy mindig is ezt akartam.

- És még mindig így érzel?

- Nem! Persze hogy nem!

Jack bólintott.

- Te mondtad ki. Goa'uld lettél, és mind tudjuk hogy a goa'uldoknak nincs lelkiismeretük. A saját isten-létük meséjébe születnek, és azt hiszik, megvan rá a joguk hogy megtegyenek bármit, megszerezzenek mindent amit akarnak. Neked több ezer évnyi ilyen gondolat került a fejedbe. Nem meglepő hogy felülírta a saját személyiségedet és olyan lettél mint ők. Még maga a pápa sem tudott volna ellenállni neki.

Daniel tekintete visszasiklott az asztallapra, a homlokát ráncolva gondolkodott.

- Nem vagy gyenge, Daniel, távolról sem. Nem hinném hogy van olyan emberi lény az univerzumban akinek oda lehetne adni azt a tudást anélkül hogy megrontaná.

A hála kifejezése látszott Daniel arcán ahogy felnézett Jackre.

- Köszönöm, Jack.

- Szívesen. - Az ezredes megállt egy pillanatra. - Öh, tudom, hogy ez nem olyasvalami, amiről szeretnéd ha sok ember tudna, Daniel, de a tábornok szeretné ha írnál egy jelentést arról amit tapasztaltál. Úgy gondolja, az talán segít meggyőzni a tok'rákat és mindenki mást, hogy igazad van abban hogy a goa'uld tudás túl veszélyes.

Daniel elgondolkozott ezen, aztán bólintott.

- Talán az meggyőzi őket. Rendben, akkor megírom most.

Jack felkelt, és elindult az ajtó felé. Megállt mielőtt kilépett volna, és visszanézett Danielre.

- Daniel? Shifunak még valamiben igaza volt. Sha're büszke lenne rád. Ebben ne kételkedj soha. - Aztán kiment.

Daniel egy ideig az ajtót bámulta, egy apró mosollyal az arcán. Aztán odafordult a számítógépéhez, bekapcsolta, és elkezdett a jelentésén dolgozni.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Másnap késő reggel volt, amikor Daniel odaadta a jelentését Hammondnak. Jacknek is küldött egy másolatot. Hammond meglepve és nem kevés ijedelemmel olvasta a jelentést, ami brutális részletességgel írta le, hogy hogyan változatott a goa'uld genetikai emlékezet egy olyan jóindulatú, részvétteli, mélyen nemes embert, mint Daniel Jackson, hidegvérű tömeggyilkossá. A tábornok hátán végigfutott a hideg, és csak elképzelni tudta, mit érezhet Daniel miután látta önmagát ilyen szívtelen gyilkosként. Nem csoda, hogy fiatalember nem akarta hogy bárki is megpróbálja a felszínre hozni benne a goa'uld tudást. Valószínűleg attól rettegett, hogy a valóságban is olyanná válik. És ez jogos félelem volt. Ha a goa'uld genetikai tudás ott van elrejtve valahol Daniel tudatalattijában, és a tok'ra emlék-előhívó a felszínre hozza azt, nagyon valószínű, hogy Daniel olyan goa'uld-szerű személlyé változik mint amilyen abban az álomban volt. Ez egy nagyon is valós veszély volt, amitől meg kell védeniük Danielt és a Földet is.

A tábornok a szobájába hívatta Jacket. Amikor az ezredes megérkezett, Hammond Daniel jelentése felé intett.

- Gondolom, olvasta.

- Igen, uram. Daniel elmondta nekem egy részét tegnap, habár sok részletet kihagyott. Nehéz elképzelni őt amint olyan emberré válik. Még amikor a szarkofág-függőség hatása alatt állt, akkor sem vesztette el teljesen azt az érzékét, hogy tudja mi a helyes és mi a helytelen. Ha elvesztette volna, nem törődött volna azzal hogy megpróbáljon engem, Cartert és Teal'cet kijuttatni a bányából. Akkor csak hagyott volna minket meghalni. De ez a genetikai emlékezet, ez teljesen kitörölte Daniel személyiségét, és goa'ulddá tette. Nem csoda, hogy Daniel nem akarja, hogy bárki is turkáljon az emlékeiben.

- Igen, és biztosíthatom, hogy az nem is fog megtörténni. Ez a jelentés elég kell hogy legyen ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze a tok'rákat és mindenki mást is arról hogy ez a "Pandora szelencéje" zárva kell hogy maradjon.

- Biztos ebben, uram? A tok'rák olyan arrogánsak, hogy lehet hogy úgy gondolják, hogy őket ez nem rontaná meg. Ráadásul az a sok genetikai tudás nem az ő fejükben van. Hogyha ők rákötnék Danielt az egyik olyan memória-cuccra, és megnéznék mi van a fejében, Daniel fizetne rá, nem ők. A tok'rák csak simán megszereznék az infókat amiket akarnak fegyverekről meg ilyesmikről, aztán a sorsára hagynák Danielt, ami valószínű az lenne, hogy élete végéig bezárják egy cellába, ahol nem árthat senkinek.

- Remélem, hogy a tok'rákban ennél azért több a tisztesség, ezredes.

- Én is remélem. És azt is remélem, hogy NID-s barátainknak sem jut eszébe ilyesmit csinálni.

- Nem szívesen mondom ezt, ezredes, de ők jobban aggasztanak, mint a tok'rák.

Jack sóhajtott.

- Igen, engem is.

Ebben a pillanatba az előre nem tervezett aktiválás vészjelzése hangzott fel a hangszórókon. Jack és a tábornok az irányítóterembe mentek, ahol megtudták, hogy a tok'rák jele jön. Pár pillanattal később két tok'ra jött át a kapun. Jack megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy az egyik Jacob. Sajnálatos módon a másik viszont Garshaw volt.

- A francba - motyogta Jack. - Ez nem lesz jó móka.

Sam jött be az irányítóterembe.

- Itt van apa? Ajaj. Garshaw is.

- Igen, már annyira vártuk, hogy újra beszélhessünk vele - mondta Jack ironikusan.

- Daniellel kapcsolatban jönnek?

- Kétségkívül.

- Ne hívjuk? Azt hiszem, még mindig az irodájában rejtőzik. Tegnap óta alig dugta ki onnan az orrát.

- Már kijöttem - mondta egy hang mögöttük. Mind hátrafordultak, és meglátták Danielt, aki odasétált hozzájuk és nézte, ahogy a két tok'ra elhagyja az indítótermet. - Látom, már itt is vannak. - Mindenki tisztán hallotta a nyugtalanságot a hangjában.

- Hé, mit mondtam én neked, Daniel? - kérdezte Jack. - Nem hagyjuk, hogy bármire is rákényszerítsenek, amibe nem egyezel bele.

Pár pillanattal a két tok'ra belépett az irányítóterembe.

- Szia, kölyök. - üdvözölte Jacob a lányát. Sam előrelépett és megölelte.

- Örülök, hogy jöttél, apa. - mondta Sam halkan, tudván hogy az apja igazságos lesz és törődik Daniellel.

- Hammond tábornok, O'Neill ezredes - üdvözölte őket Garshaw. Danielre nézett. - Dr. Jackson.

Hammond is Danielhez fordult.

- Dr. Jackson, szerintem jobb lenne ha nem venne részt ezen a megbeszélésen.

- Tessék? Miért? Én vagyok az akiről szó lesz. Szerintem megvan rá a jogom hogy halljam, mit beszélnek, és védhessem magamat.

- Tudom, fiam, de már leírta a lehető legjobb védekezést a jelentésében, amit megmutatok a tok'ráknak. Csak megbeszéljük a dolgokat, nem hozunk döntést anélkül, hogy ön jelen lenne. Ha úgy érzem, hogy részt kéne vennie a beszélgetésben, majd hívatom.

- Ne aggódj, Daniel - mondta Jack. - Én ott leszek. - Hammondhoz fordult. - Ugye?

A tábornok bólintott. Jack visszafordult a barátjához.

- Én leszek a te ügyvéded, jó?

A régész egy hosszú percig Jackre nézett. Ragaszkodni akart ahhoz, hogy részt vegyen, de talán Hammondnak igaza volt. Nem valószínű, hogy kordában tudná tartani az érzéseit ha Garshaw ragaszkodik hozzá hogy használják az emlék-előhívót. Talán az a legjobb, ha most távol marad.

- Rendben.

- Akkor jó - mondta a tábornok. - Carter őrnagy, nekem úgy tűnik, ebédidő van. Szerintem kísérje el Dr. Jacksont az étkezőbe és egyenek valamit.

- Igen, uram.

Miután ő és Daniel elmentek, a tok'rákat bevezették az irányítóterembe.

- Amint látom, már rájöttek, hogy azért jöttünk, hogy megkérjük önt és Dr. Jacksont, hogy gondolják meg magukat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy használjuk rajta az emlék-előhívót - mondta Garshaw amint leültek. - Nem hangsúlyozhatjuk eléggé, hogy milyen fontos a tudás amit esetleg hordoz.

- Igen, rájöttünk, hogy ezért vannak itt - erősítette meg Hammond. - De, mielőtt elkezdjük ezt a beszélgetést, szerintem látniuk kéne, miért tiltakozik ennyire Dr. Jackson a procedúra ellen, és miért mondta, hogy a goa'uld genetikai emlékezet túl veszélyes. - Elővette Daniel jelentését és odaadta a két tok'rának. - Ez Dr. Jackson jelentése arról hogy mi történt abban az álomban amit a Harsesis gyermek adott neki. Ajánlom, hogy olvassák el. Ez majd felnyitja a szemüket.

A tok'rák elkezdték olvasni a jelentést. Garshaw összehúzta a szemöldökét, és Jacob arcán meglepettség látszott. Sam apja felnézett és odafordult Jackhez és Hammondhoz.

- Daniel tényleg megtette ezeket a dolgokat abban az álomban? - Hitetlenkedés hallatszott a hangjában.

- Igen, azt mondja - válaszolta Jack. - És annak alapján hogy hogyan hat rá most az álom emléke, biztos hogy minden szó igaz.

- Mi tok'rák mindig tudtuk, hogy a goa'uldok genetikai emlékezetük miatt születnek mind hataloméhesnek és lelkiismeretlennek, de sosem gondoltunk arra, hogy egy emberrel, ha kiteszik ennek a genetikai emlékezetnek, ugyanez történik. Úgy tűnik most bizonyítást nyert, hogy ez történne. A genetikai emlékezet olyan erős lenne, hogy elnyomná a személyt, teljesen kitörölve a saját személyiségét.

- Hát akkor megérti, miért nem akarja Daniel hogy az emlékivel játszadozzanak. Túl kockázatos.

- Lehetséges, hogy ha óvatosan járunk el, akkor csak a goa'uld technológiáról szóló emlékeket hozzuk elő, és érintetlenül tudjuk hagyni a legkárosabbakat. - mondta Garshaw. Jacob szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Jack megelőzte.

- És mi az esélye annak, hogy ez sikerül? - kérdezte dühösen. - Komolyan úgy gondolja, hogy hajlandóak vagyunk megkockáztatni azt, hogy Daniel emberi goa'ulddá válik, csak azért, hogy maguk megszerezzék azokat az emlékeket amiket akarnak?

- Néha kockázatot és áldozatokat kell vállalni. Sajnálatos, de néha szükség van rá.

- Hát ennyit a maguk tisztességéről - vetette oda Jack. - Maguk tok'rák sosem mutattak nagyon sok törődést az olyan emberek iránt akik nem a maguk gazdatestei. Néha pontosan olyan érzéketlenek minta a goa'uldok.

Garshawnak felvillant a szeme.

- Hogy mersz a goa'uldokhoz hasonlítani minket!

- Akkor ne viselkedjenek úgy, mint ők! Ne viselkedjenek úgy mint az érzéketlen robotok, akiket nem érdekel hogy hány ember hal meg, ha ez segíti őket a háborúban.

- O'Neill ezredes, elég volt! - parancsolta Hammond. Odafordult Garshawhoz. - Habár nem mindennel értek egyet amit az ezredes mondott, egy dologban legalább igaza van. Habár háborúban kell vállalni a kockázatot és néha a veszteséget is, teljesen lelkiismeretlen dolog lenne Dr. Jacksont olyasvalamire kényszeríteni, ami azt eredményezheti, hogy megszűnik önmaga lenni. Nem fogom megengedni, hogy ez történjen, nem számít, milyen előnyeink származhatnának belőle. - Jacobra nézett. - Jacob, te is úgy érzel, mint Garshaw?

- Nem, George. Már elmondtam Garshawnak és a tanács többi tagjának, hogy nem veszek részt abban, hogy Danielt olyasvalamire kényszerítsük, amit nem akar. Most, hogy olvastam ezt a jelentést, teljesen egyetértek veletek, hogy békén kell hagyni azokat az emlékeket. A tűzzel játszanánk, és Daniel égetné meg magát a legjobban. - Jacob Garshawhoz fordult. - Nagyon jól tudod, hogy az emlék-előhívó nem képes válogatni, hogy miket idéz fel, nem tud csak bizonyos emlékeket előhozni, másokat meg teljesen békén hagyni. Lehetetlen lenne csak a goa'uld technológiáról szóló emlékeket megszerezni. Tényleg látni akarod, hogy Daniel, aki négy éve bátran harcol a goa'uldok ellen és többször segített a tok'ráknak, beleértve azt is, hogy megmentette az én életemet és Per'sus főtanácsosét, hogyan válik olyanná mint abban az álomban?

- Nem, persze hogy nem - válaszolta a nő. - Tragédia lenne, ha ez megtörténne. De hogyha ezzel a tudással leszámolhatunk a goa'uldokkal egyszer és mindenkorra, megmentve emberek és tok'rák millióit, nem érné ezt meg az az ár?

- Nekünk nem, ráadásul nincs rá garancia hogy szereznénk valamit Danieltől amivel végezhetnénk a goa'uldokkal - válaszolta Jack. - Még ha szereznénk is pár jó kis tervet fegyverekhez, az is lehet, hogy a goa'uldok lecsapnának és ellopnák maguktól. Több példát is tudok arra mondani, amikor áruló volt maguk közt. És ott van az az egész Zatarc ügy is. Az egyiküket beprogramozhatnák arra hogy ellopják a technológiát. Akkor nagyon nagy bajban lennénk.

Jacob bólintott.

- Ez is jó érv.

- Daniel Pandora szelencéjének hívta ezt, és szerintem fején találta a szöget. Zárva kell tartanunk ezt a szelencét.

- Rendben - mondta Garshaw kelletlenül. - Meggyőző az érvelésük. Katasztrofális lenne ha bármi technológia amire szert teszünk goa'uld kezekbe kerülne.

- Nem szívesen mondom ezt - mondta Jacob - , de ez felvet még egy lehetséges veszélyt. Mi van, ha a goa'uldok rájönnek, mi történt, és úgy döntenek, megnézik, hogy ők meg tudják-e találni az információkat Daniel fejében? Ez még nagyobb veszélybe sodorhatja Danielt.

- Remélnünk kell, hogy nem tudják meg - válaszolta Jack. - És van egy csomó kémetek a Goa'udok közt: csak fülelniük kell, és ha azt hallják, hogy egy goa'uld tudomást szerzett az egészről, akkor figyelmeztettek minket, és mi majd megtesszük az óvintézkedéseket.

Jacob bólintott.

- Rendben, ezt megtehetjük. - Körülnézett. - Ha befejeztük, szeretném pár percre látni a lányomat mielőtt én és Garshaw visszamegyünk.

- Természetesen, Jacob - válaszolta Hammond. - Ha követték az utasításaimat, akkor ő és Dr. Jackson is az étkezőben vannak.

Jacob az étkezőbe ment. A lánya és a régész ott is voltak. Daniel csak piszkálta a villájával az ételt, és látszott, hogy Sam próbálja felvidítani: a kezét Daniel karján nyugtatta, és halkan duruzsolt neki valamit.

- Hahó, ti ketten - mondta Jacob ahogy megközelítette az asztalt. Két pár kék szem fordult felé nyugtalanul, kérdő arckifejezéssel. Jacob rájuk mosolygott.

- Nyugalom, Daniel. Megegyeztünk hogy nem akarjuk használni rajtad az emlék-előhívót.

Daniel láthatóan megnyugodott, és Sam is.

- Köszönöm, Jacob.

- Én is köszönöm, apa.

Jacob leült a lánya mellé.

- Nem maradhatok sokáig, Sam, de van pár percünk. Akarsz egy kis időt tölteni az öregeddel?

Sam elmosolyodott.

- Persze, apa. - Danielhez fordult. - Majd később találkozunk, rendben?

- Rendben.

Sam megszorította a kezét.

- Minden rendben lesz, Daniel. - Daniel halványan rámosolygott és bólintott.

- Tudom.

Ahogy Jacob és Sam elmentek, Daniel visszafordult az ennivalójához. A jó hír ellenére sem volt étvágya. Az álom emlékei még mindig kísértették. Amikor annak idején eléggé felgyógyult a szarkofágfüggőségből ahhoz, hogy tisztábban gondolkozzon, végtelenül szégyellte magát a viselkedéséért. Sokba tellett a társainak meggyőzni, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, hogy nem felelős azokért a tettekért, és hogy az a személy nem az igazi Daniel Jackson volt. De ha a tegnapi álom eseményei tényleg megtörténnének, meg tudnának neki bocsátani újra? Persze Teal'c nem tudna. Ő halott lenne Daniel Sha're halála miatti gyűlölete miatt. Vajon ez a gyűlölet ott van valahol az igazi Danielben is? Ezt nem akarta elhinni. Amikor a bedrosiaiak foglyai voltak, védte volna Teal'c-et akkor erőfeszítéssel, ha gyűlöli? Daniel nem úgy gondolta.

- Na, akkor most megeszed, vagy csak kidekorálod a tányért vele?

Daniel felnézve megpillantotta Jacket. Az ezredes leült Sam üres székébe. Daniel sóhajtva lerakta a villáját.

- Csak nem vagyok valami éhes.

- Nem mondta Jacob hogy békén fogják hagyni az agyadat?

- De igen. Kösz, hogy az ügyvédem voltál. Biztos nem volt könnyű meggyőzni Garshaw-t hogy egyetértsen.

- Nem, nem volt könnyű. Rá kellett mutatnom, hogy ha szereznek valamit tőled, akkor a köztük oly gyakori árulók is tudomást szereznek róla.

Daniel halványan elmosolyodott.

- Az álomban ugyanezt az érvet használtam fel, amikor ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy ne mondjuk el a tok'ráknak, hogy goa'uld-ellenes védekezőrendszert építünk.

- Ah. Hát, tudod hogy szól a mondás: a nagy elmék hasonlóan gondolkoznak.

Ettől kicsit szélesebb lett Daniel mosolya, de nem tartott sokáig.

- Daniel, még mindig az zavar ami az álomban történt? Azt hittem, megbeszéltük, hogy nem tudhattál ellenállni azoknak a goa'uld emlékeknek.

- Tudom. Csak néhány dolog még mindig zavar, különösen amit Teal'ckel csináltam. És Sammel is elég szörnyen viselkedtem. Azzal gyanúsítottam, hogy irigykedik.

- Irigykedik?

- Ühüm, merthogy én találtam ki a módszert amivel megvédhetjük a Földet, nem ő. Aztán börtönbe csukattam.

- És közben mondtál nekem pár szép bókot?

- Meghiszem azt. Azt mondtam, sosem voltál valami okos.

- Aú.

Daniel komolyan ránézett.

- Nem igazából gondolom így, Jack.

- Tudom, Daniel, habár hozzád és Carterhez képest igaz. Daniel, minden, amit tettél, minden, amit mondtál abban az álomban, egyik sem te voltál. Te sosem küldenéd Teal'cet meghalni. Sosem tennél olyan dolgokat Carterrel. Sosem tennél semmi olyasmit, ami elég szörnyű ahhoz, hogy meg akarjalak ölni. Még csak meg se próbálj arra gondolni, hogy azok a dolgok az elméd valami sötét részéből származnak, mert ez nem igaz. Igen, mindegyikünknek van egy kis sötét oldala, de a te lelked legsötétebb része sem tenne semmi olyat, ami akár csak megközelíti az álomban történteket. Az egyszerűen lehetetlen. Hidd el ezt nekem, annak az embernek, akit nem tudtál lelőni akkor sem, amikor a szarkofág eltorzította az elméd és az elvonási tünetek megőrjítettek.

Daniel szorosan behunyta a szemét, ahogy felidéződött benne az a szörnyű perc a raktárban. Aztán Jack kezét érezte a vállán.

- Gyerünk, Daniel - mondta az ezredes. - Megkértem Hammondot hogy a mai nap maradékát adja meg szabadnapnak hogy lazíthass egy kicsit, és én segíteni fogok benne. Van két jegyem ma estére egy hokimeccsre. Eredetileg Teal'cet akartam elhívni, de szerintem most arra van szükséged, hogy egy kicsit elfelejthess mindent.

- Jack, nem igazán vagyok oda a hokiért.

- Igen, tudom, de semmi nem tudja olyan jól elfelejtetni a gondokat, mint a tömeg ordítása és 12 jégen küzdő fickó látványa. Gyere, Daniel. Elviszlek bárhova egy vacsorára a meccs előtt.

Daniel tétovázott, majd bólintott Jacknek.

- Rendben. - Be kellett vallania, jól esett volna egy időre semmivel sem törődni. Jack szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Nagyszerű. Öltözzünk át civilbe és menjünk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel jobban szórakozott aznap este, mint gondolta volna. Ezt Jacknek köszönhette. Az idősebbik nem engedte hogy búslakodjon. Daniel jobban érezte magát attól, hogy Jack még mindig így törődik vele. Az elmúlt év alatt egy kis távolság kezdett kialakulni köztük, és Daniel kezdte úgy érezni, hogy kezd elromlani a barátságuk, különösen az eurondai események óta. Jó volt egy estét Jackkel tölteni. Mostanában nem nagyon csináltak ilyet.

Most Jack házában ültek néhány sörrel, és a meccsről beszélgettek. Pontosabban Jack beszélt a meccsről, Daniel inkább csak figyelt.

Ahogy Jack egy kis szünetet tartott, Daniel elnézést kért és kiment a mosdóba. Miközben a kezét mosta, ránézett a tükörképére, és... Hirtelen egy nagyon erős emlék jelent meg a szemei előtt az álomból. A tükör előtt állt, borotválkozott, és közben azt tervezgette, hogy hogyan szabadulhatna meg Teal'ctől úgy, hogy balesetnek tűnjön.

Daniel levegő után kapott és hátralépett. Szaporán dobogó szívvel, mozdulatlanul állt egy percig, a tükörképét bámulva. Aztán elzárta a csapot és megtörölte reszkető kezeit. Megvárta amíg megnyugodott, csak aztán lépett ki a fürdőszobából.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? - kérdezte Jack. - Már kezdtem azt hinni hogy elalu... Daniel, jól vagy?

Daniel látta az aggodalmat a barátja arcán.

- Öö... igen, jól vagyok. Én csak... - Megrázta a fejét.

- Na, vajon miért nem hiszek neked? Mondd csak ki, Daniel. Egyértelmű, hogy történt valami.

Daniel leült a kanapéra.

- Bevillant egy részlet az álomból, ennyi az egész. Csak... zavarba ejtő volt.

- "Zavarba ejtő"? Valami "zavarba ejtő" miatt nézel úgy ki mintha szellemet láttál volna?

- Az a rész villant be, amikor azt tervezgettem, hogyan fogom megölni Teal'cet - mondta Daniel nyersen. Jack vágott egy grimaszt.

- Oh. - Aztán sokáig csend volt.

- Emlékszem minden tettemre abból az álomból, minden gondolatomra - mondta Daniel - , de nincs semmiféle emlékem a goa'uld technológiáról és genetikai tudásról. Emlékszem, ahogy kiveszem a nyomtatóból a papírt amin a védekezőrendszer tervei vannak, és emlékszem, ahogy segítek építeni, tervezni, de a nyomtatványok részleteire nem emlékszem, sem arra hogy hogyan épült a védekezőrendszer, mitől működött a fegyver, semmi ilyesmire. Emlékszem, hogy hogyan változtatták meg az elmémet és a lelkemet a goa'uld emlékek, de nem tudom hogy mik voltak azok az emlékek. De most kezdek attól félni, hogy ez egyszer majd megváltozik, hogy szép lassan minden eszembe jut majd, és... és tényleg azzá a... személlyé válok, aki az álomban voltam.

- Az nem fog megtörténni, Daniel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Shifu gondosan elzárta azokat az emlékeket a fejedben, hogy sose jöhessenek felszínre maguktól.

Daniel hosszú ideig nem szólt, aztán...

- Jack, meg kell ígérned valamit. Ígérd meg, hogyha ez valaha mégis megtörténik, ha elkezdek azzá válni, ami az álomban voltam, akkor megölsz.

- Daniel, ne kérj tőlem ilyet! - kiáltott fel Jack elkeseredetten. Daniel könyörögve ránézett.

- Jack, kérlek! Az álomban megpróbáltad, de már késő volt. Túl sokáig vártál. Tudnom kell hogy számíthatok rád, hogy megakadályozol abban, hogy bárkinek is ártsak. Megtennéd, ha goa'uld gazdatestté válnék és nem lenne választásod, nem?

Jack jó pár másodpercig nem tudott válaszolni. Ez egy régi félelmét hozta felszínre: hogy meg kell ölnie egy csapattársát, ha az goa'uld gazdatest lett. De Danielnek igaza volt. Ha nem lenne más esély, Jack megtenné amit kell.

- Igen, Daniel, megtenném. Először megpróbálnék minden mást, de ha nincs választásom, megtenném.

Daniel kissé megnyugodott.

- Akkor ígérd meg, hogy ugyanúgy megteszed ha eszembe jutnak a goa'uld genetikai emlékek és megváltoztatnak.

Jack mélyet sóhajtott.

- Rendben, Daniel. Megígérem.

- Köszönöm.

- De ez sosem fog megtörténni, úgyhogy ez egy olyan ígéret, amit soha nem kell majd teljesítenem.

Ezután a hangulat elég levert volt köztük. Egy kis idővel később a fiatalember hazament. Jacknek, akit aggasztottak a gondolatok, amiket Daniel hozott fel, nehezére esett az elalvás.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Hol a pokolban lehet? - kérdezte Jack dühösen. Ő, Sam és Teal'c az eligazítóteremben ültek. Egy küldetésre kellett volna nemsokára menniük, az elsőre a Shifus "incidens" óta. Daniel az autójából telefonált, mondván hogy kis késésben van de oda fog érni. Már tizenöt perce el kellett volna kezdődnie az eligazításnak. Hammond tábornok épp egy nem várt telefonhívást intézett.

- Uram, mi van ha Daniel autóbalesetet szenvedett? kérdezte Sam aggódva. Ez azonnal lehűtötte Jack haragját, helyet adva az aggodalomnak.

- Talán meg kéne próbálnunk megtudni Daniel Jackson tartózkodási helyét - javasolta Teal'c.

- Igen, talán az jó lenne - értett egyet az ezredes.

Hammond tábornok visszatért a szobába.

- Uram, kezdünk aggódni Danielért - mondta Jack. - Mostanra ide kellett volna érnie. Amikor felhívtuk, azt mondta hogy úton van és nem fog késni. Valaminek történnie kellett, ami miatt nem hívja fel a bázist.

A tábornok arcán aggódó kifejezés jelent meg.

- Úgy gondolják autóbalesetet szenvedett?

- Nagyon remélem hogy nem, de igen, ez is egy lehetőség. Az utak eléggé csúszósak ma. Szeretnénk kimenni megkeresni. Én tudom merre szokott munkába jönni.

Hammond bólintott.

- Menjenek.

- Köszönöm, uram.

Egy rövid idő múlva a CSK-1 három tagja az ezredes kocsijában ült, a hiányzó társukat keresve. Már mind eléggé kezdtek aggódni, mert tudták hogy Daniel nem késne ennyit, csak ha valami baja van.

Csak másfél mérföldre voltak a bázistól amikor Sam látni vélt valamit az út túloldalán, az árokban.

- Uram, álljon meg! Azt hiszem láttam ott valamit.

Jack fékezett, majd tolatott. Lenéztek az útpadkán és olyasvalamit láttak, amitől végigfutott a hátukon a hideg. Daniel autója lent volt, az első utasülés oldalával egy nagy fenyőnek ütközve. Sam, Jack és Teal'c kiugrottak Jack kocsijából.

- Daniel! - kiabálta Jack, majd óvatosan lecsúszott az árokparton, nyomában Sam és Teal'c. Rémülten az autóhoz futottak.

- Nincs itt - mondta Jack aki nem tudta, hogy most megijedjen vagy megkönnyebbüljön. Mi van ha Daniel valami fejsérülést szenvedett, és zavarodottságában elcsatangolt az erdőbe? Órákba, vagy akár napokba is kerülhet akkor megtalálni.

- O'Neill! Ezt látnod kell! - szólt Teal'c. Jack és Sam visszamentek az autóhoz. A Jaffa a vezetőoldal első részénél térdelt.

- Egy más színű autóról van itt festéknyom. - Egy pontra mutatott, ahol az autó horpadt és karcos volt. És tényleg, fekete csíkok látszottak az autó amúgy kék festésén.

- Valaki nekiment, és lelökte az útról - mondta Jack.

- Más is van még - jelentette be Teal'c. Felállt és a talajra mutatott. - Három ember nyomai látszanak itt. Kivették Daniel Jacksont az autójából. Bizonyára eszméletlen vagy súlyos sérült lehetett. - Teal'c egy rövid darabon követte a nyomokat. - Felhúzták az árokparton és kétségkívül belehelyezték a járműbe ami a balesetet okozta.

- Istenem - suttogta Sam. - Valaki elvitte Danielt.

Jack arckifejezése megkeményedett.

- Igen, de a kérdés az, hogy baleset volt-e, és a felelős ostoba módon úgy döntött, hogy elviszi ő maga a kórházba, vagy pedig szándékos volt?

Sam elsápadt.

- Uram, mi van, ha az NID volt? Mi van ha azért vitték el hogy megszerezzék tőle a goa'uld tudást?

Jack káromkodott egyet.

- Carter, hívja fel Hammondot és mondja el mi történt. Küldjön egy helyszínelőcsapatot is bizonyítékot keresni.

Miközben Sam telefonált, Jack pár lépéssel odébb sétált; látszott, hogy fortyog benne a düh.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy Carter őrnagynak igaza van az NID-vel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte Teal'c.

- Nem tudom, de az ösztöneim azt súgják hogy igen. A francba! Gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy megpróbálkoznak majd valami ilyesmivel. Hiszen tudtuk, hogy nem mindet kaptuk el amikor leleplező akcióra indultam a Noxok, a Tollanok és az Asgardok kérésére. Van rá bizonyítékunk például, hogy Kinsey benne volt, és ő még mindig szabad.

- Nem lenne azoknak, akik elvitték Daniel Jacksont, szükségük egy olyan emlék-előhívóra ahhoz hogy megszerezték tőle azt a tudást?

- Nem tudom. Megpróbálkozhatnak drogokkal vagy valami más módszerrel is. De nem lepne meg ha kiderülne hogy van egy olyan emlék-izéjük. Hiszen egy csomó mindent sikerült lopniuk az Asgardoktól és a Tollanoktól.

Sam jött oda hozzájuk.

- Úton van egy csapat, uram.

- Rendben, menjünk vissza az útra és várjuk meg ott őket. Aztán visszamegyünk a bázisra és felhívunk pár embert.

Felmásztak az árokparton és Jack autója mellett várakoztak.

- Uram, ha az NID tényleg elvitte Danielt, és sikerül előszedniük azokat az emlékeket a tudatalattijából... - Sam hangja elcsuklott.

- Tudom, Carter - válaszolta Jack halkan. Összeszorult a gyomra. Sam és Teal'c is tudták már a teljes igazságot Daniel álmáról, és tudták, mi forog kockán, tudták, hogy mi történhet, ha a goa'uld genetikai emlékek elszabadulnak Daniel fejében.

Jack felidézte az ígértet, amit négy napja tett Danielnek. "Kérlek, ne kelljen teljesítenem azt az ígéretet, Daniel. Kérlek, legyél rendben amikor rád találunk." De mi van, ha, mire rátalálnak, az NID öli meg Danielt? Jack remélte, hogy ezt nem tennék, hogy túl fontos információforrás nekik ehhez Daniel.

Amint a helyszínelőcsapat megérkezett, Jack, Sam és Teal'c visszatért a bázisra. Rögtön Hammond irodájába mentek, hogy megkérdezzék, megtudott-e valamit. A tábornok, akin látszott, hogy nagyon aggódik, elmondta nekik, hogy minden helyi kórházat felhívott, de Danielt egyikbe sem vitték be - ez megerősítette, hogy tényleg elrabolták. Hammond nemhivatalos engedélyt adott a három megmaradt CSK-1 tagnak, hogy minden szükséges lépést megtegyenek ahhoz, hogy megtalálják és hazahozzák Danielt. Miközben kimentek a tábornok irodájából, ő már vette is fel a piros telefont hogy kapcsolatba lépjen az elnökkel.

- Mit teszünk most, uram? - kérdezte Sam. Most Daniel irodájában voltak.

- Először is, intézek pár hívást - válaszolta. - Még mindig van jó pár kapcsolatom a hírszerzésnél, és van néhány szívesség amit még nem fizettek vissza nekem.

- Tehetek bármit a keresés segítése érdekében? - kérdezte Teal'c.

- Pillanatnyilag nem, Teal'c, de ha szükség lesz pár embert rávenni a beszédre, akkor biztosan hívlak segíteni egy kicsit.

- Ezer örömmel megyek majd, O'Neill - mondta a Jaffa, a hangjában veszélyes színezettel. Jack majdnem sajnált mindenkit aki Teal'c útjába áll miközben Danielt keresik. De a második gondolata az volt hogy szerez majd egy popcornt és élvezi a showt ahogy Teal'c ízekre szedi azt a valakit... persze csak miután ő is eltörte a fickó néhány csontját.

- Uram, szeretnék keresgélni egy kicsit az Interneten - mondta Sam. - Lehet hogy találok valamit.

- Jó ötlet. - Az ezredes, ahogy ránézett beosztottjára, látta a félelmet a szemeiben.

- Megtaláljuk, Carter. Biztos lehet benne.

- Tudom, uram. De vajon időben találjuk meg?

Jack nem válaszolt. Elindult az irodája felé, közben csendesen fohászkodva hogy a válasz Sam kérdésére igen legyen.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

- Idióta! - üvöltötte Marcus Breck ezredes a telefonba. - Sértetlenül kellett volna elhoznia! Hogy a fenébe fogunk tőle bármi információt is szerezni, ha eszméletlen?

- Sajnálom, uram. Nem volt szándékos - magyarázta Raymond Howell őrnagy. - Amikor lelöktük az útról, nem vettük észre, hogy mély árokpart van azon a szakaszon. Mire rájöttünk, már késő volt. Newman hadnagy azt mondja, csak agyrázkódás, és Jackson pár órán belül magához tér. Viszont van két törött bordája is, úgyhogy óvatosan kell bánnunk vele. Newman szerint nincsenek belső sérülései, habár ő nem szakképzett orvos.

- Tegyenek meg mindent annak érdekében hogy Jackson életben maradjon, őrnagy. Nem hinném, hogy szükséges magát emlékeztetnem arra, milyen fontos ő. Az elméjében rejtőző goa'uld tudás megadja nekünk, mire szükségünk van a Föld megvédéséhez.

- Igen, uram. - Howell szünetet tartott. - Uram, biztos benne, hogy az emlék-előhívó szerkezet működni fog? Felszínre tud az hozni a tudatalattiban rejtőző emlékeket?

- Arra jó volt hogy felszínre hozza az elnyomott emlékeket amit Jolinar hagyott Carter őrnagyban, szóval jó az esély arra, hogy ez a goa'uld emlékekkel is sikerül. Ennek ellenére előbb a hipnózissal próbálkozunk, amiről bizonyított, hogy felszínre tud hozni a tudatalattiban levő emlékeket is. Ha a goa'uld tudást már előhoztuk Jackson tudatalattijából, akkor majd használjuk az emlék-előhívót hogy megszerezzük amit akarunk.

Howell bólintott, habár az ezredes nem láthatta őt.

- Tudomást szereztünk arról, hogy Jackson autóját megtalálta a CSK-1. Egy helyszínelőcsapat vizsgálja éppen.

- Van rá esély hogy találjanak bármit is, ami segítségével ránk találhatnak?

- Nem, uram. Az autó, amit használtunk, lopott volt, és már elpusztítottuk. Nem voltak szemtanúk. Semmit nem hagytunk hátra ami felfedhetné a személyazonosságunkat.

- Jól van. Amint Jackson eszméleténél van és eléggé magánál van hozzá, utasítsa Newmant hogy hipnotizálja. Azt akarom, hogy abban a percben hívjon fel amint kielégítő az állapota.

- Igen, uram.

Howell megszakította a vonalat, közben arra gondolva, hogy valószínűleg nemsokára birtokolják majd mindazt a fejlett technológiát, ami a Föld megvédéséhez szükséges.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jack lecsapta a telefont. Négy óra. Négy hosszú óra telt el, és ő még mindig nem volt közelebb Daniel megtalálásához mint amikor elkezdte. Egyik kapcsolatának sem volt semmi információja arról hogy mi történhetett a régésszel. Sam internetes keresése sem hozott semmi eredményt, pedig még olyan titkosított oldalakra is benézett, mint a CIA és az NSA oldalai. Bárki vitte el Danielt, teljesen eltörölte a nyomait. Sam és Teal'c most az NID nevadai főhadiszállásán voltak, azt remélték, hogy ott valamit megtudhatnak.

Jack rosszul volt már az aggodalomtól, és ez még rosszabbodott, amikor a helyszínelők jelentették hogy vért találtak Daniel autójában. Vagy a balesetben sérült meg, vagy azok okozták a sérülést akik elvitték. Így vagy úgy, Jack az elmúlt órák egy részét azzal töltötte hogy azon gondolkozott, miképpen bánhatna el a legjobban azokkal akik elvitték a barátját.

Jack a kezébe temette arcát. Kifutott már az emberekből akiket felhívhat. Hammond is sok időt töltött a telefonnál. Az elnökhöz intézett hívásának az volt az eredménye, hogy a vezérkari főnök megígérte, hogy minden tőlük telhetőt megtesznek, hogy megtudják, ki vitte el Danielt, és hol tartják fogva. Mivel a tudás, aminek Daniel lehet hogy birtokában van, rossz kezekben fenyegetés lehet a nemzetbiztonságra nézve, az elnök, és sokan mások is nagyon komolyan vették ezt az emberrablást. Az biztos, hogy nemsokára forró lesz a lába alatt a talaj annak, aki elvitte a régészt. Jack csak azt remélte, hogy ez majd kikergeti őket a nyílt terepre, akol elkaphatják őket.

Ahogy Jack ott ült, gondolkozva, hogy mit tehetne, egy név ugrott be neki hirtelen. Felvette a telefont és fölhívta az egyik illetőt, akivel már korábban is beszélt.

- Hello, itt Jack ismét. Nem, tudom, hogy még biztos nincs információd Danielről. Azt szeretném, ha megpróbálnád megtudni a számát vagy email-címét valaki másnak: Harry Maybourne-nak.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tompa fájdalom a fejében, és sokkal élesebb fájdalom a mellkasában ébresztette fel Danielt az ájulásból. Résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, és felnézett a fehér, mintázatlan plafonra. A plafon és a szobában uralkodó teljes csend ráébresztette, hogy nem a Parancsnokság gyengélkedőjén van. De akkor hol?

Daniel óvatosan oldalra fordította a fejét, közben elfojtva egy nyögést, mert a mozdulat megsokszorozta a fejfájást. Egy teljesen szimpla, két ajtajú és egy rácsozott-redőnyözött ablakú szobában volt. A plafonhoz közel, egy sarokban egy megfigyelőkamera nézett le rá. Az ágyán és egy széken kívül semmi bútor sem volt a szobában.

Daniel megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mi történt vele. Az utolsó, amire emlékezett, az volt, ahogy elindult munkába. Megérintette a homlokát, ami a baloldalon, a halántékához közel be volt kötve. A homályos látásból, szédülésből és hasogató fejfájásból arra következtetett, hogy csúnya agyrázkódása van. A mellkasában levő fájdalom miatt odakapott, de ott nem volt kötés. Daniel már jó párszor szenvedett bordatörést, de nem emlékezett, hogy ennyire fájt volna. Lehet hogy most kettő is eltört. Megpróbált mély levegőt venni, de azonnal megbánta, mivel kínzó fájdalom hasított belé. Most nem tudta visszafojtani a nyögést. A fogát csikorgatva, Daniel gyorsan és aprókat lélegzett, amíg a fájdalom elcsitult. Rendben, ez a kis teszt megerősítette, hogy legalább egy törött bordája van, de csak remélni tudta, hogy más nem hibádzik odabent.

Az egyik ajtó nyílására felfigyelt Daniel. Egy ismeretlen, magas, sötét hajú férfi lépett be rajta.

- Jó reggelt, Dr. Jackson - mondta kellemes hangon. - Hogy érzi magát?

- Oh, csodásan, az agyrázkódástól és a bordatöréstől eltekintve. És maga?

A férfi halványan elmosolyodott. A mosolya valahogy olyan volt, amiből Daniel arra következtetett, hogy a férfi nem kívánja neki a legjobbakat.

- Elnézést kérek ezért. Nem akartunk sérülést okozni, amikor felvettük.

- Felvettek? Elnézést kérek, ha értetlennek tűnök, de fogalmam sincs, mi történt.

- Ja, igen. Az az agyrázkódás miatt lesz. Hát, kérem, hadd meséljem el én. Én egy olyan egyénekből álló csoport tagja vagyok, akiket nagyon érdekel a tudás, amit a Harsesis gyermek helyezett a maga elméjébe. Szeretnénk megszerezni azt a tudást, és mivel tudtuk, hogy önszántából úgysem osztaná meg velünk, elfogtuk, miközben ma reggel munkába igyekezett. Sajnálatos módon eközben az autója lesodródott az útról, és lement egy mély árokparton. Így szerezte a sérüléseit.

Daniel kezdett elálmosodni.

- Nagy kár. Ez biztos szépen felborítja az időrendjüket.

- Oh, magának nem kell ezzel törődnie. Mivel senkinek fogalma sincs arról, hogy maga hová tűnt, hagyhatunk magának egy kis időt a gyógyulásra, mielőtt megpróbálnánk megszerezni magától az információkat, amire szükségünk van.

Daniel érezte, hogy kezd megint elájulni. Megpróbált eszméleténél maradni, de vesztésre állt.

- Nem tudják, mit csinálnak. Ez... túl veszélyes... - Az utolsó szót már alig suttogta, ahogy újra elnyelte a sötétség.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Az e-mail Harry Maybourne-nak két órája elment. Jack nem tudta, menyi időbe telhet, amíg választ kap. Addig meg csak várni tudott. Jack utált várni. Úgy érezte, tennie kell valamit, hogy Danielt kéne keresnie. De hogy kereshetné, ha fogalma sincs, merre van? Mind biztosak voltak benne, hogy az NID áll a dolog mögött, de nem volt rá bizonyíték. Sam és Teal'c nevadai látogatása nem hozott eredményt, pedig mindenkivel beszéltek, akivel csak lehetett. Pontosabban Sam beszélt, Teal'c meg fenyegetően nézett - de így sem értek el semmit. Mindenki azt állította ott hogy nem tudnak semmit Daniel eltűnéséről.

Telefoncsörgés riasztotta fel Jacket gondolataiból. Felvette a kagylót.

- O'Neill.

- Szervusz, Jack - mondta egy ismerős, vontatott hang.

- Hát, szia, Harry. Milyen kedves, hogy hívsz.

- Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek, hiszen neked köszönhetem a szabadságomat ebben a trópusi paradicsomban.

- Igen, de ha legközelebb alkalmam lesz rá, igyekszem ezt megváltoztatni.

- Megkaptam az üzenetedet. Miről van szó? Biztos nagyon komoly, ha kapcsolatba lépsz velem.

- Daniel eltűnt. Valaki elrabolta ma reggel.

- Micsoda tragédia. És mi oka lehet valakinek elrabolni a házi régészeteket?

- Bármibe lefogadom, hogy tudod, Harry.

- Jack, Jack, Jack. Már kiszálltam abból a buliból. Most csak egy sok szabadidővel rendelkező ember vagyok, aki élvezi a nyugdíjazását.

- Fejezd be, Maybourne - válaszolta Jack. - A hozzád hasonló fickók sosem mennek nyugdíjba. Nem szálltál te ki teljesen semmiből.

- Hát, ha így is lenne, miből gondolod hogy tudok bármit is Jackson elrablásáról?

- Mert köze van a Csillagkapu Programhoz és a volt NID-s barátaid állnak a dolog mögött. Danielt azért vitték el, mert lehet hogy birtokol tudást fejlett goa'uld technológiákról, és pontosan ez az, ami téged és a barátaidat foglalkoztatott. Szóval ne tettesd hogy nem tudsz semmit.

Egy rövid ideig csend volt.

- Rendben, lehet hogy hallottam valamit arról hogy nagy az érdeklődés az információk után amit Jackson birtokolhat, de nem tudom hogy ki vitte el vagy hol van.

- Akkor találd meg. Megvannak a kapcsolataid. Biztosan tudsz olyan információkat szerezni amit mi nem.

- És miért tenném, Jack? Jackson azóta érzékeny pont nálam, mióta az orrom előtt szöktette meg a Tollanokat.

- Három okot is tudok, Harry. Az első, hogy az elnök is segít a keresésben, hiszen a Daniel által valószínűleg birtoklott tudás rossz kezekben nagyon veszélyes lehet. Nemzetbiztonsági ügyként kezelik, de nevezhetnénk az egész bolygót érintő fenyegetésnek is. Hogyha a nyomozás közben bármi is hozzád vezet, nem hinném, hogy a kormányt érdekelni fogja hogy melyik országban vagy, hanem tétovázás nélkül visszahoznak egy szép kis cellába. A második ok, hogy tudod, mennyire értékes Daniel a program számára, mennyire szükségünk van a tudására. A te embereid meg mi lehet hogy másképp állunk hozzá a dolgokhoz, de mind a bolygó érdekeit nézzük. - Jack hangja elsötétült. - A harmadik ok én vagyok. Ha valami történik Daniellel, nincs ezen a bolygón olyan hely ahova elbújhatsz előlem, és ígérem, hogy mire Teal'c és én végzünk veled, nem marad belőled annyi sem, amit egy cipősdobozba be lehetne rakni, nemhogy egy cellába. Elég érthető voltam?

- Igen, azt hiszem, elég pontosan fejezted ki magad, Jack.

- Jó. Nem szeretném, ha valami félreértés lenne köztünk.

- Rendben, meglátom, mit tehetek. Ezen a számon hívlak ha találtam valamit. Öröm volt beszélni veled, Jack.

Egy kattanás és az utána következő csend elárulta Jacknek, hogy Maybourne letette. Ő is visszarakta a kagylót a helyére. Utálta, hogy az ex-NID-shez kellett fordulnia segítségért, de elkeseredettségében nem tehetett mást. Minél több időt tölt Daniel az elrablóival, annál nagyobb az esély arra, hogy mire megtalálják, addigra vagy halott lesz, vagy már nem lesz ugyanaz az ember, akit ők ismernek. E két lehetőség közül, Jack tudta, hogy a barátja az előbbit választaná. De mi van, ha az utóbbi teljesül? Lenne rá valami mód, hogy visszaűzzék a goa'uld emlékeket a búvóhelyükre, hogy visszazárják Pandora szelencéjét? Oma Desala valószínűleg meg tudná tenni. Végül is, Shifuval megcsinálta. De hogy lehet vele kapcsolatba lépni? Mondják meg az összes CSK-csapatnak, hogy figyeljenek, hátha látnak fénylő embereket?

Tudván, hogy Mayboure egy jó darabig nem fogja hívni, Jack átment Sam laborjába. A tudós egy széken ült a számítógépe mellett. A kezében levő valamit bámulta. Ahogy Jack közelebb ment, rájött, hogy Daniel törött szemüvege az. A helyszínelők Daniel autójának padlóján találták. A bal lencse törött volt, a szár elgörbült.

- Carter? - szólt Jack finoman. Sam gyorsan felnézett, és sietősen letörölte arcáról a könnyeket.

- Uram! Én, öh...

- Nem kell magyarázkodnia, vagy bocsánatot kérnie, Carter. Én is aggódom.

- Igen, uram. Talált már valamit?

- Nem, de épp most beszéltem Harry Maybourne-nal.

Samnek meglepetésében elkerekedett a szeme.

- Maybourne?

- Igen. Írtam neki egy emailt hogy hívjon fel. Gondoltam, biztos vannak olyan kapcsolatai, amik révén megtudhat valamit, amit mi nem.

- De miért segítene, uram? Ő egy körözött bűnöző, aki maga segített rács mögé juttatni, és nincs rá oka hogy kedvelje Danielt. Épp ellenkezőleg.

- Oh, mondtam én neki pár jó okot, például, hogy ha nem segít és Danielnek baja esik, én személyesen fogom őt megkeresni és ízekre szedni, persze csak miután eltöltött egy kis időt Teal'ckel. Azt hiszem ez meggyőzte arról, hogy ha segít nekünk, az biztosítja a további jó egészségét.

Sam halványan elmosolyodott, de szinte azonnal el is komorodott újra.

- Mit gondol, mit csinálnak Daniellel, uram?

- Hát, fizikailag bántani nem fogják. Szükségük van rá, hogy eszméleténél, és viszonylag egészséges legyen, hogy ha ki akarják szedni belőle a goa'uld emlékeket.

- De már biztosan megsérült, hiszen vér volt az autóban.

- Igen, tudom. Remélem, hogy nem volt súlyos. Kórházba nem fogják vinni, úgyhogy, hacsak nincs egy orvosuk, Daniel nem kaphat valami jó orvosi ellátást. De szükségük van rá, hogy életben maradjon, úgyhogy azt legalább biztosítani fogják.

Sam Jack szemébe nézett, a félelemtől elsötétült kék szemekkel.

- Uram, mit fogunk csinálni, ha sikerül megszerezniük a goa'uld emlékeket, és Daniel már... már nem Daniel többé?

- Ahogy már mondtam, majd valahogy megpróbáljuk visszafordítani. Nem fogom feladni őt, bármi is lesz.

- Én sem. Tudom, hogy amikor Jolinar bennem volt, egyikük sem mondott le rólam. Visszaszerezzük Danielt, a mi Danielünket valahogy.

- Az biztos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Amikor Daniel másodjára ébredt fel, kissé jobban érezte magát, legalábbis a feje. A bordái még mindig gyilkos fájdalmat okoztak. A mozgás volt az utolsó dolog, amire most vágyott. A baj az volt, hogy eléggé ki kellet mennie a mosdóba. Daniel remélte, hogy a másik ajtó, nem az , amelyiken kedves látogatója jött be, oda vezet. A baj az volt, hogy jut el odáig?

Felkészítve magát, Daniel nagyon lassan felült. A fájdalom a fejében és a mellkasában is néma sikollyá erősödött, és egy pillanatig Daniel azt hitte, el fog ájulni. A feketeség ellen küzdve pár pillanatot várt hogy megnyugodjon, aztán befejezte a felülést. Szédülés tört rá, és az ágyba kapaszkodott támasztékért. A hányingere visszatért, azzal fenyegetve, hogy viszontlátja a reggelit. Jéghideg izzadság jelent meg a homlokán.

Amint úgy érezte, hogy fel tud állni anélkül hogy orra esne, Daniel lassan lábra állt. Majdnem hanyatt esett, de valahogy sikerült függőleges pozícióban maradnia.

A falat támasztéknak használva eljutott az ajtóig, ami tényleg mosdót rejtett. De miután könnyített magán, a gyomra háborogni kezdett, összecsuklott, és belehányt a vécébe. A fájdalom a fejében és mellkasában megszázszorozódott, és elszürkült a látása. A mosdókagylóba kapaszkodva küzdött, hogy ne ájuljon el, de amint a hányás abbamaradt, elsötétült előtte a világ, és Daniel elterült a padlón.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Mi a helyzetük? - kérdezte Breck ezredes.

- Jackson jelenleg eszméletlen - válaszolta Howell őrnagy. - Eddig kétszer ébredt fel, de másodjára túlságosan kimerítette magát miközben a mosdót használta.

- Újra megsérült?

- Nem. Newman hadnagy úgy gondolja, jól van, de az agyrázkódás és a törött bordák mindenképpen problémát jelentenek.

- Egyre sürgetőbb a helyzet, őrnagy. Az elnök parancsára minden hírszerző ügynökség, a katonaságról nem is beszélve, Jacksont keresi, azokat is beleértve, akik az NID tagjai, de nincsenek kapcsolatban velünk. A keresés elsőrendű státuszt kapott.

- A francba. Ezzel nem számoltunk, uram.

- Nem. Úgy tűnik, az elnököt meggyőzték, hogy a Jackson elméjében rejtőző tudás komoly fenyegetés a bolygóra nézve, ha a nem megfelelő emberek - vagyis mi - szerzik meg.

- Akkor mit teszünk, uram?

- Abban a pillanatban, hogy Newman úgy gondolja, Jackson elég erős a hipnózishoz, tegye. Ki kell szednünk belőle amit tudunk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Ha megvannak a tervei annak a védekezőrendszernek amit Jackson épített az álmában, meg a személyi pajzsok, transzportgyűrűk és egy kapu deaktiválásának módja, leírjuk a veszteségeinket és eltűnünk.

- Leírjuk a veszteségeinket? Úgy érti, mégsem visszük magunkkal Jacksont, annak ellenére hogy úgy terveztük?

- Nem. Amíg nálunk van, addig nem állnak le a kereséssel. Ha halott, a keresésnek vége, és senki sem fogja tudni, hogy sikerült-e megszereznünk az információt tőle vagy sem.

- Uram, ha megöljük Jacksont, a csapattársai még elkeseredettebben fognak utánunk kutatni.

- Engem a CSK-1 nem aggaszt. A katonaság és a hírszerzés támogatása nélkül sosem találnak ránk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel harmadszori felébredését az a felismerés követte, hogy nincs egyedül: kinyitván a szemét, látta, hogy a "hű de udvarias" látogatója megint itt van. Azt is észrevette, hogy visszarakták az ágyba. Ehhez jött még az is, hogy a fájdalom sokkal tompább volt. Biztosan adtak neki valami fájdalomcsillapítót amíg eszméletlen volt.

- Jó reggelt ismét, Dr. Jackson. Tudja, szólnia kellett volna, ha ki kellett mennie.

- Hát, tudja, ezt már kb. másfél éves korom óta magam intézem, szóval megértheti, hogy miért nem volt kedvem segítséget kérni. Különben is, nem igazán láttam hívógombot semerre.

- Arra nincs szükség. Valaki állandóan figyeli magát. Csak szóljon, és valaki máris jön segíteni.

- Micsoda négycsillagos kiszolgálás. Kár hogy a dekorációról és a kilátásról ez nem mondható el.

A férfi vállat vont.

- A költségvetésünk elég szűkös. Mit mondhatnék?

Daniel ránézett.

- Tudja, én hátrányban vagyok magával szemben. Maga tudja az én nevemet, de én a magáét nem.

- Igaz. Akkor, mi lenne, ha egyszerűen Roynak hívna?

- Roy? Hadd találjam ki: Die Hard-rajongó, ugye?

"Roy" elmosolyodott.

- Yippee-ki-yay.

- Maga és Jack jól kijönnének egymással.

Roy kuncogott. Aztán elkomorodott.

- Utálom ezt csinálni önnel, Dr. Jackson, de megparancsolták, hogy megállapítsam, elég egészséges-e ahhoz, hogy elkezdjük, amiért meghívtuk ide. És habár tudom, hogy még vannak gondjai azzal az agyrázkódással, nem is beszélve a bordáiról, szerintem elkezdhetjük a műveletet.

Daniel hirtelen megrémült, tudván hogy amit tenni akarnak, az összes goa'uld genetikai emléket kiszabadíthatja a tudatába.

- Figyeljen, tudom, hogy valószínűleg nem fog hinni nekem, de amit terveznek, túl veszélyes. Ha tudnak arról, mit tett velem Shifu, akkor azt is tudják hogy mivé váltam abban az álomban, és tudja, hogy mi történt majdnem miatta.

- Igen, ismerjük az egész történetet, ahogy a jelentésében leírta. Megértem az aggodalmát, de nagyon óvatosan fogunk használni minden technológiát, amit az emlékeiből össze tudunk szedni. Nem fogjuk megkockáztatni a Harmadik Világháború elindítását.

- És velem mi van? Tudja, mit fog tenni velem az a tudás. - Daniel szünetet tartott. - Vagy nem fogok elég soká élni ahhoz, hogy problémát okozzak?

Daniel egy kis megbánásfélét látott a férfi szemeiben.

- Eredetileg úgy terveztük, hogy magunknál tartjuk magát, hogy a lehető legtöbb információt megszerezzük, de úgy tűnik, az elnök sokaknak eléggé a körmére néz, és forrósodik a talaj alattuk. Gratulálok, Doktor. Jelenleg rajta van a 10 legjobban keresett ember listáján.

- De jó nekem.

Daniel elhallgatott. A közelgő halálának híre valamilyen módon megkönnyebbülés volt a számára. Sokkal szívesebben lenne halott, mint az ami abban az álomban volt. Másrészről ahol van élet, ott van remény, és egy apró része önmagának remélte, hogyha átveszik felette az irányítást a goa'uld emlékek, valaki kitalál egy módot arra, hogy megint elfelejtse őket. Vagy talán Oma vagy Shifu segítene.

- Rendben, akkor talán kezdhetnénk is - mondta Roy.

- Mit fog csinálni?

- Először hipnotizálom, amiről valószínűleg tudja, hogy szokták használni elnyomott emlékek felfedésére.

- Öh, nem tudok sokat a hipnózisról, de nem kell az alanynak önként részt vennie benne?

- Igen, ez általában így van. Egy embert nem lehet akarata ellenére hipnotizálni. Viszont nekünk van itt egy hasznos kis gyógyszerünk, ami olyan mentális állapotba teszi, amiben könnyű hipnotizálni az embert.

Roy odament az ajtóhoz és kinyitotta, és betessékelt két embert, az egyik egy szíjas karfájú tolószéket hozott, a másik meg egy kerekes tálcát, amin egy fiola tiszta folyadék és egy fecskendő volt. Ahogy bejöttek, Danielnek eszébe jutott, hogy védekezzen, de tudta, hogy túlságosan gyenge; valószínűleg csak azt érné el, hogy átszúrja az egyik törött bordáját a tüdején. Egyrészről ez biztosan megakadályozná őket a hipnotizálásában, másrészről valószínűleg belehalna mielőtt orvost hívhatnának.

Danielt óvatosan kivették az ágyból, beletették a tolószékbe, és leszíjazták a kezét. Ezalatt Roy megtöltötte a fecskendőt.

Daniel elkezdte felidézni a dolgokat, amiket Jack tanított neki a kémiai vallatásról, hogy hogyan lehet ellenállni kábítószereknek. Nem tudta, hogy azok segíthetnek-e a drog ellen amit kap, de egy próbát megér. Azt is tudta, hogy az embereket nem lehet hipnózisban akaratuk ellenére dolgokra kényszeríteni. Vajon a goa'uld emlékektől való félelme elég erős ahhoz, hogy legyőzze a drogot? Ha nem, akkor Daniel elveszett: nincs semmi más esélye, és senki sem segíthet rajta.

Roy egy vattacsomóval letisztította Daiel karját és elkezdett keresni egy jó eret. Ahogy a tűt Daniel bőréhez közelítette, a régész elkapta a pillantását.

- Kérlek, ne tedd ezt - könyörgött. - Tévedést követsz el.

Daniel megint látott valami érzelmet megvillanni a férfi szemeiben, de aztán ez eltűnt. Roy beleszúrta a tűt és beadta a drogot.

- Eltart egy pár percig, amíg hatni kezd - mondta Roy, miközben visszatette a fecskendőt az asztalra. Odafordult az egyik férfihez. - Biztosítsa hogy ezt felveszik. Nem akarunk kihagyni semmit. - A férfi elhagyta a szobát.

Két vagy három perc telt el, mire Daniel elkezdett érezni egy kis szédülést. Ezt nem sokkal furcsa, teljesen békés érzés követte, mintha semmi sem számítana, és minden tökéletes lenne a világban. Megpróbált küzdeni ellene, de az érzés túl erős volt. Egy békés felhőn lebegett, ahol nem volt aggodalom, félelem és fájdalom.

- Szia, Daniel - mondta egy halk hang. Daniel fenézett, és egy ködfátyolon keresztül látta Roy rámosolygó arcát.

- Szia - válaszolt Daniel; nem vette észre, hogy gyermekszerű lett a hangja.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Nagyon jól. Nem éreztem magam ilyen jól már hosszú-hosszú ideje, nem, amióta... nem amióta Anyu és Apu meghaltak amikor kisgyerek voltam.

- Hát, örülök hogy ilyen jól vagy. Most szeretném, ha kicsit rám figyelnél. Hipnotizálni foglak, de nem fog fájni.

Daniel összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Azt nekem nem szabadna megengednem.

- Tudom, de minden rendben van. Nincs okod aggódni. Nincs itt semmi rossz dolog. Barátok vagyunk, jó?

Daniel elgondolkozott ezen, már ha lehetett bármit is gondolkodásnak nevezni jelenlegi állapotában.

- Jó.

- Rendben. Akkor kezdjük el.

Ahogy Roy a hipnotizálás lépéseit végezte, Danielben mélyen belül egy hang szólt, hogy harcolnia kell. De a drog hatása túl erős volt, és Daniel engedett Roy delejező hangjának.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Jack még azelőtt felvette a telefont, hogy az első csengés befejeződött, remélve, hogy ez az a hívás, amire annyira türelmetlenül várt.

- Üdv újra, Jack - mondta Maybourne hangja.

- Mid van?

- Hé, semmi köszönés? Megsértődtem.

- Maybourne, nincs erre időnk. Danielnek nincs erre ideje. Találtál valamit, vagy sem?

- Igen, találtam. Először is, egy nevet: Raymond Howell őrnagy. Washington D.C.-be van kijelölve, de most épp szabadságon van. Elvileg a napsütéses Floridában tölti vakációját, de megkockáztatnám, hogy sokkal közelebb van hozzátok. A forrásaim azt mondják, hogy ő közvetlenül részt vett Jackson elrablásában, és személyesen felügyeli a műveletet, amiről megtudtam, hogy Denver külvárosában van valahol. Gondolom, nem akarták megkockáztatni, hogy Jackson nagyon messzire szállítsák.

- Még valami?

- Azt mesélik, hogy akik elvitték Jacksont, birtokolnak egy goa'uld emlék-előhívó szerkezetet.

Jack káromkodott. Ez nagyon rossz hír volt.

- Van valami ötleted, hogy Denver külvárosának melyik részén?

- Attól félek, nem. Már az is jó nagy erőfeszítésbe került, hogy ezt megtudtam. Már nincs annyi kapcsolatom mint régen. Talán megpróbálok kissé visszakerülni a játékba újra. Sose tudhatja az ember, mit hoz a jövő. Ha megtudok még valamit Jacksonról, majd hívlak.

- Rendben. Ha itt nem érsz el, hívd a mobilom. Biztos tudod a számát. - Jack szünetet tartott. - Kösz, Maybourne.

- Szívesen. Azt hiszem, tetszik, hogy tartozol egy szívességgel.

- Igen, és azzal fogom visszafizetni, hogy nem lőlek le amikor legközelebb látlak.

Maybourne kuncogott.

- Az jó lesz.

Jack letette, és Hammondhoz sietett.

- Van egy nevünk, uram. Raymond Howell őrnagy, D.C.-ben állomásozik.

- Howell? Rendben, továbbadom. Meglátjuk, mit tudunk róla kideríteni.

- Uram, nagyon fontos lenne, hogy Howell őrnagy ne tudja meg, hogy tudunk róla. Hogyha azt gyanítja hogy azonosítottuk őt, lehet hogy beijed és elmenekül. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy akkor mi történne Daniellel.

- Mit javasol?

- Hagyjuk Cartert keresgélni az Interneten egy kicsit, hogy ott mit talál róla - válaszolta Jack. - Ha így nem találjuk meg, kitalálunk valami mást.

A tábornok bólintott.

- Rendben. Megtudott valami mást is?

- Két dolgot, egy rosszat és egy jót. A jó az, hogy Danielt valahol Denver környékén tartják fogva.

- Ez tényleg jó hír. Így gyorsabban és könnyebben kiszabadíthatjuk, ha eljön az idő. Mi a rossz hír?

- Úgy tűnik, tényleg van egy emlék-előhívójuk.

Hammond egy percig hallgatott, gondterhelt arckifejezéssel.

- Gondolja, hogy már használták rajta?

- Nem tudom, uram. Ha Daniel megsérült a balesetben, akkor feltehetőleg várniuk kell, amíg legalább részben felépül, különösen ha fejsérülése van, ami nagyon valószínű, annak alapján hogy hol találták a vért az autójában.

- Gondolom, akkor csak abban reménykedhetünk, hogy megtaláljuk Dr. Jacksont még mielőtt alkalmuk lenne használni azt a szerkezetet.

- Igen, uram - értett egyet Jack, de közben tudta, hogy ennek a legjobb esetben is csekély az esélye.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Mi a probléma? - kérdezte Howell őrnagy Roytól, akinek az igazi neve Andrew Newman hadnagy volt. Newman felnézett a kamerába, amin keresztül az őrnagy figyelt.

- Harcol ellene, uram.

- Azt hittem azt mondta, hogy ez lehetetlen lesz azzal a droggal a szervezetében.

- Annak kéne lennie, de neki mégis sikerül. Minden alkalommal, amikor megpróbálom rávenni, hogy ne csak azokra a dolgokra emlékezzen tudatosan az álomból, amikre eddig is, a szívverése és a légzése felgyorsul, a vérnyomása megnő, és felkavart lesz. Uram, azok szerint, amit megtudtunk, Dr. Jacksonnak nagyon mélyen gyökerezik a félelme attól, hogy a goa'uld genetikai emlékezet átveszi felette az irányítást, mint az álomban is. Ha ez a félelem elég erős, akkor ellensúlyozhatja a drog hatását, és semmilyen erőltetéssel nem törhetek át rajta.

- Nem tetszik, amit mond, hadnagy.

- Sajnálom, uram. Hadd próbáljak meg még valamit.

Newman visszafordult Danielhez.

- Daniel? Félsz attól, hogy a goa'uld emlékek átveszik feletted az irányítást?

Daniel amúgy nyugodt arcán halványan megjelent a félelem kifejezése.

- Igen. Nem akarok goa'uld lenni. Sha'ret goa'ulddá tették. Arra kényszerítették, hogy szörnyű dolgokat csináljon. Én szörnyű dolgokat tettem, amikor az álomban goa'uld voltam. Megöltem Teal'cet. Bántottam Samet és Jacket. Én... én sok millió embert meggyilkoltam. Nem hagyhatom, hogy ez megtörténjen igazából. Inkább meghalok. Megígértettem Jackkel, hogy megöl, ha ez megtörténik.

- Daniel, nem kell aggódnod. Ez nem fog megtörténni. Csak azokat az emlékeket szeretnénk, amelyek a fegyverekről és más technikai dolgokról szólnak, amiket építettél. Ennyi az egész. A sok rossz dolog, a gonosz emlékek, azok nem fognak előjönni. Bízol bennem, igaz?

Hosszú csend volt.

- A... a fegyverek? Én... én arra használtam a fegyvereket, hogy megöljem az embereket. Felrobbantottam Moszkvát. Azt a sok embert, férfiakat, nőket és gyerekeket, akik soha nem ártottak senkinek. - Egy magányos könnycsepp gördült le Daniel arcán. - Semmi fegyver. Nem adhatom oda senkinek a fegyvereket.

Newman sóhajtva kihúzta magát, és felnézett a kamerába.

- Ez így nem lesz jó, uram. A bűntudata azzal kapcsolatban, amit az álomban tett, túl erős.

- Rendben, akkor meg kell próbálnunk az emlék-előhívót. Ugye az a drog is megvan, amit arra használhatunk, hogy irányítsuk, nem?

- Igen, uram, de meg kell várnunk, amíg ez a mostani eltávozik a szervezetéből. A kettőt kombinálni nem lenne ajánlatos.

- Mennyi idő?

- Négy vagy öt óra, a biztonság kedvéért. Azalatt valószínűleg aludni fog.

- Rendben. Addigra visszajövök.

Newman visszafordult a régészhez.

- Daniel? Kész vagyunk. Most háromig számolok. Amikor a háromhoz érek, felébredsz. Nem fogsz arra emlékezni, hogy mi történt a hipnózis közben. Akkor... egy... kettő... három.

Daniel visszajött a hipnózisból. Elnehezedő szemhéjakkal nézett fel Newmanre.

- Szia, Daniel. Fogadok hogy fáradt vagy.

- Igen. Pihenhetek egy kicsit? Nem vagyok nagyon jól.

Newman megvizsgálta a régész sápadt vonásait.

- Persze, azt lehet. Mindjárt segítünk kiszállni a tolószékből és lefeküdni.

Danielt kivették a székből és óvatosan az ágyba rakták, vigyázva, hogy ne lökjék meg a törött bordákat. Daniel pár másodpercen belül már aludt is. Newman egy darabig szemöldökráncolva nézte, aztán a két másikkal együtt kiment a szobából.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Uram, azt hiszem, megtaláltam! - mondta Sam izgatottan ahogy bejött Jack irodájába.

- Hol van? - kérdezte Jack.

- Hát, ha ő az, akkor Denverben van a Hyatt Regency szállóban. Robet Combs álnéven lakik ott.

- Nem biztos, hogy ő az?

- Nem száz százalékig, uram. Howell őrnagy felszállt egy Miamiba tartó gépre két nappal ezelőtt, bejelentkezett egy hotelbe. Előre fizetett öt napra. Megtudtam, hogy azóta senki sem látta őt ott, habár első ránézésre úgy tűnik, h gy lakik valaki a szobában. Aztán leelenőriztem az aznapi járatokat, amik Denverbe mentek, és rajtuk lehetett. Egyik utaslistáján sem volt rajta. Gondoltam, biztos álnéven utazott, ezért minden egyedül utazó férfit felírtam. Annak a hotelnak az alapján amiben Miamiban szállt meg, ellenőriztem a jobb szállodákat Denverben, hogy van-e egyezés az aznap bejelentkezettek közt. Hat volt. Ellenőriztem mindnek a hátterét, és úgy tűnik, Robert Combs nem létezik. Szerintem ő az emberünk, uram.

- Szép munka, Carter. Tudja, hogy most hol van?

- Nem. Leellenőriztem a mobilját, remélve, hogy tartja a kapcsolatot azzal aki Daniellel van, de semmi eredmény. Valószínűleg olyan telefont használ, ami nem az ő nevén van. Viszont megvan annak az autónak a gyártási-, modell-, és rendszáma amit kibérelt a reptéren. A denveri FBI-nál egy barátomat megkértem egy szívességre, és ő figyelni fogja nekünk a hotelt.

- Rendben, azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy kis denveri kiruccanásnak. De csak Hammondnak szabad tudnia róla. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy hány fülük van és hol ezeknek az embereknek. Sajnos ez azt jelenti, hogy nem vihetünk a bázisról fegyvert, mert az ellenőrzőpontokon észrevennék. Meg kell elégednünk azzal, ami a bázison kívül elérhető.

Jack és Sam elmentek Hammondhoz, elmondták, mit tudtak meg. A tábornok engedélyt adott, hogy Denverbe menjenek, és kérte, hogy ha segítségre van szükségük, szóljanak.

A CSK-1 elég feszülten hagyta el a bázist. Sam a saját autóját vezette, Jack és Teal'c Jackében ültek. Otthon Sam gyorsan átöltözött sima feketébe. A saját pisztolyát a csípőjén levő tokba csúsztatta, rávette a kabátját, és kiment a hátsó ajtón. Pár szomszéd kertjén keresztülvágva elment a háztömb végéig, és várt. Pár perccel később Jack és Teal'c megérkeztek egy sötétkék autóban, ami Jack a szomszédjától kért kölcsön, aki egy nyugdíjas katona volt és Jackkel más a Csillagkapu Program előtt barátok voltak. Tudta, hogy lehet hogy figyelik őket, ezért vette kölcsön az autót, miután Teal'ckel ugyanúgy hagyták el a házat, mint Sam a sajátját, hogy ne vegyék őket észre. Mint Sam, Jack is feketében volt, és az a pisztoly volt nála, amit a házában tartott. Teal'c azt a fegyvert kapta, ami Jack az autója kesztyűtárolójában tartott.

A CSK-1 három tagja, miután ellenőrizték, hogy nem követik őket, elindultak Denverbe. Egyenest ahhoz a hotelhez mentek, amiben Howell őrnagy, alias Robert Combs szállt meg. Ott találkoztak Sam FBI-os barátjával.

- Hello, Sam - üdvözölte az FBI ügynök.

- Szia, Lucas. Ők O'Neill ezredes és Murray.

A férfi kezet fogott Jackkel és Teal'c-kel.

- A gyanúsítottjuk kb. egy órája visszajött a hotelbe, azóta ott van. Az arca egyezik Sam leírásával. Ahogy Sam kérte, tetem egy jeladót az autójára.

Odaadta Samnek a követőt.

- Csak egy mérföldes sugarú, úgyhogy ne nagyon maradj le, Sam.

- Köszönöm, Lucas. Majd elviszlek Pamet és téged egy jó nagy vacsorára cserébe.

Lucas megrázta a fejét.

- Mondjuk úgy, hogy egyenlítettem, Sam. - Elmosolyodott. - Csak ezt mindenképpen add majd vissza. - A követőre mutatott. - Nem akarom, hogy levonják a fizetésemből.

Az FBI ügynök elment, és a CSK-1 leült várni, elkeseredetten remélve, hogy Howell elvezeti őket Danielhez, és a barátjuknak nem lesz még késő, amikor megtalálják.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Howell őrnagy elhagyta a hotelszobát, és beszállt az autójába. Newman jelentette, hogy Daniel Jackson ébredezik, és úgy tűnik, a kábítószer már felszívódott a szervezetéből.

Howell más kezdett komolyan izgulni. Néhány ember aki Jacksont keresi, kezdett veszélyesen közel jutni hozzájuk. Amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, meg kellet szerezniük az információt a régésztől.

Howell úgy döntött, Jackson holttestét valami olyan helyre kell rakni, ahogy gyorsan megtalálják. A személyijét is nála hagyják, így azonnal azonosíthatják, és a keresést rögtön leállítják.

Az őrnagy két mérföldre volt a helytől ahol Danielt tartották, amikor óriási forgalmi dugóba keveredett.

- Mi a fene...? - Meglátott egy rendőrt, és intett neki. - Mi történt?

- Három autó karambolozott, uram.

- A francba. - Előkotorta a térképét és egy pontra mutatott. - El kell jutnom ide. Tudok másfelé is menni?

A rendőr elgondolkodott.

- Attól félek, nem, uram, hacsak nem hajlandó 7-8 mérföldes kerülőt tenni. De húsz percen belül eltakarítjuk annyira az utat, hogy elkezdhetjük átengedni az autókat.

Howell káromkodott egyet halkan.

- Rendben, köszönöm.

Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy a másik úton megy, de mivel nem ismerte a területet, valószínűleg jobb, ha vár. Elővette a telefonját.

- Nem fogok odaérni - mondta Newmannek, amint az felvette a telefont. - Nagy baleset volt, ami leállította a forgalmat. Nem tudom, mennyi időbe telik, amíg kikeveredek innen. Ne várjanak rám. Azt akarom, hogy abban a pillanatban, amint lehet, használják Jacksonon azt az eszközt.

- Igen, uram. Mi legyen, ha megszereztük, amit akartunk?

- Öljék meg. Nem érdekel, hogyan, ha tiszta, és ha nem lehet minket belőle azonosítani. Aztán vigyék egy helyre ahol könnyen megtalálhatják. És hagyják nála a tárcáját. Azt akarom, hogy azonosítsák. Ha megölték Jacksont, pakoljanak össze és takarítsák ki a helyet, nem maradjon semmi.

- És mi van, ha nem tudjuk megszerezni az emlékeket azzal a szerkezettel?

Howell egy pillanatig gondolkozott.

- Ugyanaz a parancs. Nem tarthatjuk tovább magunknál Jacksont. Veszteségként kell elkönyvelni a dolgot.

- Igen, uram.

- Hívjon, ha gond van.

Howell letette a telefont. Látva, hogy a kocsisor egyáltalán nem halad, kikapcsolta a motort, és felkészült, hogy kivárja, amíg keresztüljut ezen a szemétdombon, és megtudja, hogy sikerrel jár-e a küldetés.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Haladunk egyáltalán? Nem haladtunk semmit. - reklamált Jack.

- Az a jó benne, uram, hogy Howell sem, vagyis nem kell attól félnünk, hogy elveszítjük - mutatott rá Sam.

- A francba. Micsoda jó időzítés ez a balesetre. Remélem, hogy amíg mi itt ülünk a dugóban, addig senki sem piszkál bele Daniel agyába.

Mindenki elhallgatott az autóban, és a hiányzó csapattársukra gondolt. Mind megpróbáltak optimistán gondolkozni, de a félelem, hogy mi történik Daniellel, mindegyikőjükben ott volt. Mit találnak majd Howell úticéljánál? Jack megígérte Danielnek és önmagának, hogyha már túl késő megmenteni a barátját, Howell és minden társa megfizet a tetteiért.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ez már kezd unalmas lenni - gondolta Daniel, ahogy megint a fehér plafon látványával ébredt. Pár másodpercig nem tudta felidézni, hogy most mi történt, de aztán eszébe jutott az egész, és elöntötte a pánik. Teljesen mozdulatlanul feküdt. Sikerrel jártak? Sikerült megszerezniük a goa'uld emlékeket? Daniel megvizsgálta a saját érzéseit és gondolatait. Normálisnak érezte magát... Nem voltak goa'uld-szerű gondolatok, hataloméhség vagy a felsőbbrendűség érzete. Önmaga volt, Daniel Jackson. Daniel kissé megnyudodott. Akkor ez most mit jelent, mi következik?

- Üdvözlöm, Dr. Jackson.

Daniel elfordította a fejét, hogy Royra nézzen. Nem mondott semmit, csak a másik szemében kutatta a választ: mi történt?

- Nem szereztük meg az emlékeket, Daniel - mondta Roy, szinte barátságos hangon. Aztán elmosolyodott. - Az már biztos, hogy te vagy a legmakacsabb fickó, akivel valaha találkoztam. Még a drog és a hipnózis ellenére sem voltál hajlandó elárulni az emlékeket.

- És akkor most mi lesz?

Roy mosolya eltűnt.

- Itt az idő az emlék-előhívó használatára. Attól félek, adnom kell neked egy másik drogot, ami segít majd azokat az emlékeket előhozni, amelyikeket akarjuk.

- Roy, még nem késő. Nem kell ezt tenned.

- De, attól tartok, igen, Daniel. Parancsot kaptam.

- De miért? Nem értem. Nem értem hogy te, a főnökeid, Makepeace és a többiek miért fordultatok minden ellen, amit nektek kellene fenntartanotok, miért dobtátok el a becsületeteket és miért döntöttetek úgy, hogy ezt teszitek. Sok embernek ártottatok a cselekedeteitekkel. Majdnem kipusztítottatok egy egész civilizációt, amikor elloptátok a próbakövet Madronáról. Ez nem zavar? A más bolygókon lévő civilizációk elpusztulása nem jelent nektek semmit? Vagy csak a Föld számít? A sok milliárd emberi élet más bolygókon feláldozható, ha megszerezhetitek azokat a dolgokat, amikre szerintetek szükség van a Föld megvédéséhez?

Roy nem válaszolt.

- Abban az álomban, amit Shifu adott nekem, jó alaposan megnézhettem, hogy mi van egy goa'uld lelkében, és mondhatom, elég ronda. - folytatta Daniel. - Az emberi életre tekintet nélkül cselekszenek. Lelkiismeret nélkül ölnek. Ezreket, milliókat pusztítanak ki azért, hogy megszerezzék, amit akarnak. A saját fajtájuknak is hazudnak, egymástól lopnak, becsapják és megölik egymást is. És ezeket mind úgy teszik, meg, hogy úgy hiszik, megvan rá a joguk, hogy minden cselekedetük igazolt. Ti hazudtok, csaltok és loptok. Elárultátok az esküt, amit az országotokért tettetek, és a belétek vetett bizalmat. Ki tudja, hány ember halálát okoztátok. Majdnem bolygószinten követtetek el tömeggyilkosságot! És azt hiszitek, hogy megvan erre a jogotok, hogy minden tettetek igazolt. Persze, úgy gondoljátok, hogy ezt mind a Föld érdekében teszitek, de ettől tényleg annyira különböztök a goa'uldoktól? Nem hinném.

Roy még mindig nem szólt semmit, helyette odament az ajtóhoz, kinyitotta, és beengedte a múltkori két fickót. Danielt újra hozzászíjazták a tolószékhez, és beadtak neki valami drogot. A mellkasába újult erővel tért vissza a fájdalom, és furcsa módon a bal válla is elkezdett fájni. De a fizikai fájdalom semmi sem volt a félelemhez képest, ami most a hatalmába kerítette. Akárhányszor nézett szembe kínzással, szörnyű sérülésekkel, még a halállal is, sosem érzett ilyen rettegést, mint most. Vajon így éreznek azok az emberek, akiket goa'uld gazdatestnek választanak, és tudják, hogy hamarosan már nem lesznek ugyanaz a személy, mint eddig? Így érzett Sha're, amikor Amaunet felkészült, hogy elvegye a testét? Daniel szinte azt kívánta, hogy inkább goa'uldot ültessenek belé. Akkor legalább megvan az esély, hogy kivegyék a goa'uldot, ahogy Skaarából is. De azt a goa'uldot hogy vennék ki, amivé ő válhat, ha nincs is szimbióta, amit ki lehetne venni?

Danielt átvitték egy másik szobába, ahol egy asztalra fel volt állítva az, amiről Daniel gondolta, hogy biztosan a hologram-kivetítő, ami az emlék-előhívóval együtt működik: kivetíti az emlékeket, amik felidéződnek. Két videókamera volt felállítva, hogy mindent felvehessenek.

"Istenem, ez nem történhet meg. Kérlek, Jack, siessetek! Kifutok az időből!"

Daniel érezte, ahogy a kábítószer, amit Roy adott be neki, elkezd hatni. Úgy érezte, elveszíti az irányítást, gyengül az akaratereje. Az elméje elkezdett trükköket játszani vele.

Nézte, ahogy Roy kinyitott egy dobozkát, és elővette az emlék-előhívót. A korong láttán Danielnek eszébe jutott a legutóbbi eset, amikor ilyet látott, amikor a CSK-1 és Martouf a Netura mentek Jacobot kiszabadítani. Apofisz Sokar Vérét adta nekik és használta rajtuk az emlék-előhívót. Rá akarta venni Danielt, hogy mondja el, hol van a Harsesis gyermek. De Daniel küzdött, és sikerült az emléket elrejtenie Apofisz elől.

Martouf azt mondta, hogy lehetetlen egyenesen megcélozni bizonyos emlékeket a szerkezettel, hogy nem kapcsolódó emlékek kerülhetnek felszínre.

Daniel elkeseredett elméje megkapaszkodott ebben a három szóban: nem kapcsolódó emlékek.

Ahogy Roy rárakta az emlék-előhívót Daniel jobb halántékára és bekapcsolta a hologramvetítőt, a régész elkezdte megtölteni a gondolatait más emlékekkel, boldog időkről a múltjában: a gyerekkora a szüleivel, a Sha're-vel töltött év, barátsággal és boldogsággal, nevetéssel és szeretettel teli percek; és remélte, hogy ezek elfojtják a gonoszt, ami a tudatalattijában vár, de nem tudta, hogy elég lesz-e ahhoz, hogy megmentse a lelkét.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Végre megint haladtak. Jack fél mérföld távolságot tartott Howell és maguk között; nem akart olyan közel kerülni, hogy kiszúrja őket a férfi, de azt se akarta, hogy elveszítsék szem elől.

Körülbelül másfél mérfölddel a baleset helyszíne után Howell lefordult egy mellékutcába, végigment rajta, és felment egy hosszú kocsifelhajtón, ami egy nagy házhoz vezetett. Jack épp időben állt meg ahhoz, hogy ne látszódjanak onnan. Ő, Sam és Teal'c kiszálltak az autóból, és egy olyan helyre osontak, ahonnan láthatták a bejárati ajtót. Jack elővett egy látcsövet a hátizsákjából.

- Ketten őrzik az első ajtót kívül. Úgy kell leszednünk őket, hogy a bentiek ne vegyék észre. - Jack beletúrt a táskába és elővett két kábítópisztolyt.

- Uram? - szólt Sam meglepetésében, csodálkozva, hogy honnan szerezhetett az ezredes ilyen kábítópisztolyokat ilyen rövid idő alatt. Jack halványan elmosolyodott.

- Meglepődne, ha tudná, hogy miket tartok én a házamban, Carter.

- Meghiszem azt.

Jack odaadta neki az egyik kábítófegyvert.

- Tizenöt lábnyira kell lennünk a célponttól, vagy még közelebb, ha lehet. Az a bokorcsoport az autófelhajtó jobb oldalán jó lesz. A test legszélesebb részére célozzon. Teal'c, szükségünk lesz egy kis figyelemelterelésre. Kerülj a bal oldalra és csinálj egy kis zajt. Ne nagyot, csak akkorát, hogy arra forduljanak.

A Jaffa gyorsan, de halkan átlopózott a túloldalra, átellenben a barátaival, és elhelyezkedett néhány bokor mögött. Egy perc várakozás után, hogy Sam és Jack biztosan elfoglalhassák a helyüket, benyújtotta a kezét a bokrok közé és erőteljesen megrázta őket. A két őrt álló férfi azonnal odafordult a hang irányába. Egy pillanattal később Sam és Jack felugrottak, és elsütötték a kábítófegyvereiket. A kábelek nekicsapódtak az embereknek és továbbították a bénító elektromos áramot. A két fickó erőteljesen összerándult, és leesett a földre, mivel az elektromos töltés megfosztotta őket az izmaik irányításától.

A CSK-1 gyorsan odament hozzájuk. Jack, a pisztolya hátsó részét használva, fejbeütötte az embereket. Ellenőrizték, hogy tényleg eszméletlenek-e, aztán levették róluk a kábeleket, óvatosan, hogy a csatlakozó részükhöz hozzá ne érjenek, mert azokban még mindig folyt az áram. Jack és Teal'c ezután behúzták őket a bokrokba, megkötözték őket, és betömték a szájukat.

Óvatosan a hátsó ajtóhoz lopóztak, benéztek a konyhaablakon, és látva, hogy abban a szobában nem volt senki, besurrantak, és fedezékbe bújtak. Hallották, hogy a konyhán túl valaki mozgolódik.

Jack kézjeleket használva elmondta Teal'cnek és Samnek hogy mit csináljanak. Mindhármójuk a konyhából beljebb vezető ajtóhoz lopózott. Egy gyors pillantással megállapították, hogy a nappaliban két férfi ül az asztalnál, és kávéznak. A CSK-1 felkészült, hogy lerohanják őket.

És ekkor következett be a katasztrófa. Egy harmadik férfi, aki biztosan kint volt eddig, bejött a hátsó ajtón. A CSK-1 látványára felkiáltott, és megragadta a fegyverét.

Jack, a sok év katonáskodással szerzett gyorsasággal, halálpontosan a mellkasa közepén találta el a férfit. Ezalatt a két fickó a nappaliban felállt, előhúzta a pisztolyát, és azonnal lelőtte őket Sam és Teal'c.

- Gyerünk! Meg kell találnunk Danielt! - kiabálta Jack a társainak; tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban lehet hogy valaki épp megöli a régészt.

Mind berohantak a nappaliba. Két férfi jött le futva a lépcsőn. Jack, Sam és Teal'c a bútorok fedezékébe ugrottak, ahogy a golyók elsüvítettek mellettük, megállva a karosszékekben és a padlóban. Sam és Jack lőtt, talált, és a két férfi legurult a lépcsőn.

Egy pillanatig teljes volt a csend. Aztán, még mielőtt a CSK-1 megmozdulhatott volna, két lövés hallatszott fentről. Aztán újra csend.

Istenem, nem! - suttogta Jack gondolatban, rettegve hogy az a két lövés Daniel halálát jelentette.

A CSK-1 felsietett a lépcsőn, egyenest a lövések irányába. Az ajtó jobb oldalán megállva Jack újabb kézjeleket adott Samnek és Teal'cnek, akik az ajtó bal oldalán álltak. Aztán az ajtógombra tette a kezét.

- Egy... kettő... három! - tátogta. Háromra elfordította a gombot, és belökte az ajtót. Ő és Sam a fegyverüket előretartva beléptek, és amit láttak, megdermesztette őket.

Howell őrnagy arccal a padlón feküdt, a vér tócsába gyűlt a feje alatt. Pár lábbal odébb, egy tolószékbe szíjazva, háttal nekik ült Daniel, és nem mozdult.

Torkukban dobogó szívvel közelítették meg Sam, Jack és Teal'c a csapattársukat, attól félve, hogy csak azért mentek keresztül ezen az egészen, hogy a végén csak egy perccel késsenek el ahhoz, hogy megmentsék Daniel életét.

Jack nem látott vért, ahogy letérdelt barátja mellé. Kinyújtotta a kezét Daniel nyakához, hogy megnézze, van-e pulzusa.

- Életben van - mondta, miközben a megkönnyebbülés hulláma söpört végig rajta.

Sam a szék másik oldalához ment, és Daniel felé nyúlt, amikor hirtelen megdermedt, és elsápadt az arca.

- Carter? Mi az? - kérdezte Jack.

- Uram, használták... használták az emlék-előhívót.

Jack újra növekvő félelemmel állt fel, és átment Daniel jobb oldalára. Ott volt a halántékán a pici korong, amit Jack soha többé nem akart viszontlátni.

- Istenem. Uram, mi van, ha... - Sam hangja elcsuklott.

- Nem tudjuk, hogy használták-e, Sam. Lehet, hogy nincs baj. - A fenébe is, Daniel, ne legyen semmi bajod, hallod?

Sam letérdelt, és elkezdte Danielt vizsgálni. A régész arca krétafehér volt, a bőre hűvös és nyirkos. A pulzusa gyors volt és rendezetlen, a légzése rövid és kapkodó.

- Uram, sokkot kapott - jelentette Sam. - Kórházba kell vinni, gyorsan.

Miközben Sam felhívta a 911-et, Jack és Teal'c kiszabadította Daniel kezeit. Jack óvatosan végigfuttatta a kezét a régész testén. Csak pillanatokba tellett megtalálni a pontot a mellkasa bal alsó részén, ahol a bordák mozgékonysága elárulta, hogy Danielnek legalább két törött bordája van. Észrevette azt is, hogy Daniel hasüregével is volt valami gond, de nehéz volt így megállapítani, hogy ült.

- Teal'c, le kell fektetnünk. Vigyázz a bordáira.

A két férfi nagyon óvatosan kiemelte Daniel eszméletlen testét a székből, és lefektették a földre. Most már jól látszott, hogy Daniel hasa tényleg fel van fújódva. Jack tudta, mit jelent.

- Carter, belső vérzése van.

Sam továbbította az új információt a 911-nek, akik azt válaszolták, hogy úton van a mentő. Amint Sam megszakította a vonalat, rögtön hívta is a bázist.

- Tábornok, itt Carter őrnagy. Nálunk van Daniel. Súlyosan megsérült, uram, törött bordák, belső vérzés, és úgy tűnik, fejsérülés is. Hívtunk mentőt, de küldjék Dr. Fraisert is amint csak lehet. - Aztán elmondta, hol vannak.

- Őrnagy, mi van a... - Hammond hangja elhalkult.

- Nem tudjuk, uram. Használták rajta az emlék-előhívót, de nem tudjuk... nem tudjuk, hogy jól van-e vagy sem.

- Rendben. Küldök néhány embert Dr. Fraiserrel, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Sam tudta, mit ért ez alatt. A biztonságiakra akkor lesz szükség, ha Danielt esetleg le kellene fogni.

Jack és Teal'c felpolcolták Daniel lábait és letakarták őt Jack kabátjával. Sokmindent nem tehettek ezenkívül, csak reménykedtek és fohászkodtak, hogy a mentők időben érjenek ide.

Sam Howell őrnagy testére nézett.

- Mit gondol, uram, ki lőtte le, és hová ment? Mellettünk nem juthattak le. - Körülnézett és észrevett egy másik ajtót a szoba bal oldalán. Óvatosan kinyitotta a falat használva fedezéknek. Aztán bekukucskált, és látta, hogy a szoba teljesen üres, és az ablak tárva-nyitva.

- Az ablakon ment ki, uram.

- Rendben. A kérdés az, miért lőtte le a saját emberét? - kérdezte Jack, bár nem igazán hitte, hogy Samnek vagy Teal'cnek van válasza.

- Jó kérdés, uram.

Ahogy vártak a mentőkre, Jack megkérte Teal'cet hogy vegye elő a jelzőfényeket és helyezze el a ház körül őket, hogy a helikopter könnyebben odataláljon. Jack eközben átnézte a házat. Talált egy szobát, benne egy tévével, ami egy biztonsági kamera képét közvetítette. A képen egy ágy volt egy szobában, ahol biztosan Danielt tartották. A képernyő mellett egy üres videó volt. Jacknek eszébe jutott, hogy volt egy szalag az asztalon ahol Danielt találták, és gondolta, hogy biztos azon a kazettán van minden amit ez a videó felvett.

Miután végignézte a ház többi részét is, és megnézte, hogy életben van-e valamelyik ember azok közül, akiket lelőttek - nem volt egy sem -, Jack visszatért oda, akol Sam vigyázott Danielre. Teal'c is végzett odakint, és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Hogy van? - kérdezte Jack.

- Nem túl jól, uram. Ha nem viszik hamarosan kórházba, nem hiszem hogy túléli.

Jack, mivel nem akart erre gondolni, ránézett a videókamerákra, amik a Daniel melletti asztal két oldalán voltak. A tárgy, amiről Sam azt mondta, hologramvetítő, már eltűnt, mint ahogy a szalagok is a kamerákból és az asztalról. Valószínűleg Sam zsebébe vándoroltak.

- Itt vannak, uram - mondta neki Sam, megütögetve zsebeit. - Ha szereztek valamit Danieltől, tudni fogjuk. Az emlék-előhívót is levettem róla.

Megkönnyebbülésükre ekkor meghallották a közeledő szirénák hangját.

- Carter, menjen le és vezesse fel a mentősöket. Ide jöjjenek azonnal. Mindenki más meghalt.

Rövid idővel később berontottak a mentősök, kicsit megtorpantak Howell őrnagy holtteste láttán, aztán Danielhez léptek. Jack és Teal'c gyorsan elálltak az útjukból. Két zsaru lépett be, gyorsan felmérték a helyzetet, és odaléptek a CSK-1 két tagjához. Miután Jack megmutatta a személyijét, kikérdezték az eseményekről. Gyanította, hogy Sammel ugyanezt csinálják, mert még nem jött fel.

Jack elmondta a rendőröknek a történet rövidített változatát, természetesen kihagyva az igazi okát Daniel elrablásának. Csak annyit mondott, hogy Danielnek szigorúan titkos információk voltak a birtokában, amiket az emberrablók meg akartak szerezni.

Jack megkönnyebbült a helikopter hangjának hallatán, ami a bázisról jött, és a kertben landolt. Pár perc múlva Janet, Sam és két biztonsági jött be a szobába. A doktor Danielhez ment, bemutatkozott a mentősöknek, és azok elmondták neki amit tudtak a régész állapotáról.

- Hogy van, doki? - kérdezte Jack, ahogy Janet odalépett hozzájuk.

- Egyelőre még kitart, ezredes. Én lépsérvre tippelek. Nagymértékű a belső vérzés. Azonnal a műtőbe kell vinnünk. A helikopterrel visszük el a kórházig. Hálistennek a biztonság kedvéért hoztam hordágyat.

- Uram, a CSK-5 és két biztonsági jött, hogy biztosítsák a területet - mondta Sam. - Odaadjuk nekik a kazettákat?

- Nem, szeretném, ha ragaszkodnánk hozzájuk. Nem akarom, hogy más is lássa azokat a szalagokat rajtunk és Hammond tábornokon kívül.

Sam bólintott. Egyetértett az ezredessel.

A következő pár perc nagy rohanás volt, Danielt hordágyra tették, kivitték, berakták a helikopterbe, körülötte egy rakás orvosi eszközzel. Janet és az egyik mentős is beszállt. A két biztonsági is menni akart, de Jack megállította őket.

- Én megyek - mondta. - És mivel hárman nem férünk be, az egyikük Carterrel és Teal'ckel az autómban jön. - Odaadta a kulcsot Samnek, aztán bemászott a gépbe az egyik biztonságival. Pár másodperc múlva már fel is emelkedtek és a kórház felé igyekeztek.

Jack Danielt nézte. Bár nagyon aggódott, de biztosra vette, hogy Daniel túléli. A régész már jó párszor bebizonyította, hogy nem könnyű őt megölni, hiszen túlélt már sok sérülést, halálközeli élményt, sőt még a halálból is visszajött, nem is egyszer. Ezt is túléli... legalábbis Jack ezt mondogatta magának.

De mi történik vele azután? Mi van, ha csak azért mentik meg az életét, hogy utána kénytelenek legyenek egy biztonsági cellába zárni élete hátralevő részében? Ha Daniel elméjét átvették a goa'uld emlékek, és nem találnak módot a visszafordítására, valószínűleg ez a sors vár rá.

Jack magában megátkozta Oma Desalát azért, hogy milyen bajt hozott Danielre. Meg akarta átkozni Shifut is, de arra nem vitte rá a lélek.

A helikopter leszállt a kórháznál, és Danielt bevitték, Janet és a mentős egy méterrel se távolodva el tőle. Ahogy bementek a sürgőségire, Jacknek és a biztonságinak kint kellett maradnia. Az utóbbi leült, de Jack nem tudott, túl izgatott volt. Oda-vissza járkált a váróteremben, ügyet sem vetve a többi ember rosszalló pillantásaira.

Sam, Teal'c és a másik biztonsági is befutott egy idő múlva.

- Van valami hír, uram? - kérdezte Sam.

- Nincs, és én esküszöm, nemsokára bemegyek, és...

Jack fenyegetését félbeszakította Janet érkezése.

- Bevitték a műtőbe - jelentette be. - Megerősítettük, hogy tényleg a lépe az. Ha a baleset alatt történt volna, már rég halott lenne.

- Ha nem a baleset, akkor mi okozta a sérvet? - kérdezte Jack.

- A baleset okozta, ezredes, néha van olyan, hogy a szerv megsérül, de nem szakad fel rögtön. Van olyan, hogy ez hetekkel a sérülés után következik be.

- Mik az esélyei?

- Attól függ. A lépsérvnél minél később kap ellátást, annál kisebb a túlélési esély. Fogalmunk sincs, mikor történt a felszakadás, de az biztos, hogy súlyos a belső vérzés, és nagyon legyengítette. Ráadásként ott van még a fejsérülés, ami az altatóorvosnak elég gondot okozhat, és az a tény, hogy Danielnek beadtak valamiféle kábítószert is: két tűszúrás van a karján. A labor még nem közölte az eredményt, de szerintem biztosan valami olyasmi, aminek tudatbefolyásoló és irányító hatása van.

Sam bólintott.

- Igen, ez valószínű. Az emlék-előhívót önmagában, ilyesmi nélkül használni nem valami eredményes, ha a személy ellenáll. Szükségük volt valamire ami megtöri az akaraterejét és irányíthatják.

- Most mennem kell - mondta Janet. - Ott akarok lenni a műtét alatt. Amint kiviszik onnan, szólok nektek. Menjetek a sebészeti osztály várótermébe. Ott nagyobb a nyugalom.

Miután Janet elment, Jack utasította a biztonságiakat hogy menjenek vissza a bázisra, hiszen Daniel az operáció után semmiképpen sem lesz olyan állapotban hogy le kelljen fogni. Aztán a CSK-1 átment a másik váróba, hol majd megkapják a híreket a barátjukról.

A várakozás hosszú órái alatt nem beszéltek a lehetőségről, hogy, habár Daniel teste megmenekülhet, lehet, hogy a "lelke" már nem. Egyikük sem akart erről beszélni, de a saját gondolataikat nem tudták megakadályozni, és azt sem, hogy belenyilalljon a szívükbe a fájdalom erre a gondolatra.

Janet végre újra megjelent.

- Daniel rendben túljutott az operáción - mondta mosolyogva. - Szerintem rendben lesz.

A CSK-1 arcán a megkönnyebbülés tükröződött.

- Amint biztos vagyok benne, hogy elég stabil az állapota, átvisszük a bázisra. Normális esetben legalább két napot várnék, mielőtt mozgatnám, de ha Danielt... megváltoztatták a goa'uld genetikai emlékek, akkor muszáj, hogy a bázison legyen, amikor felébred. - Janet Jackre nézett. - Beszéltél a tábornokkal?

- Igen, elmondtam neki, mi történt. Nemrég hívott vissza, és elmondta, hogy a két férfi akiket leütöttünk, náluk van. Nem meglepő, hogy egyik sem beszél. Néhány ujjlenyomatot vettek az ajtóról, amin keresztül a rejtélyes emberünk megszökött. Andrew Newman hadnagyéi, aki Howellhez hasonlóan Washingtonba volt bejelentve. A lakását figyelik, de erősen kétlem, hogy valaha is visszamegy oda. Valószínűleg már egy repülőn ül kifelé menet az országból.

- Van valami ötlete, hogy miért ölte meg Howellt, uram? - kérdezte Sam.

- Egyáltalán nincs. Lehet, hogy sosem fogjuk megtudni. De szívességet tett nekünk. Howell másképp megszökött volna.

A doktor, miután felhívta a tábornokot, és értesítette Daniel jelenlegi állapotáról, visszament Danielhez, és a CSK-1 újra várakozott. Mivel még nem ettek, szerezte néhány szendvicset az automatából, bár nem voltak túl éhesek.

- Azt hiszem, Daniel végre elég erős ahhoz, hogy visszavihessük a bázisra - jelentette nekik Janet, egy számukra végtelenül hosszúnak tűnő várakozás után. - Már szóltam nekik, jön a helikopter.

- Felébredt már? - kérdezte Jack.

- Csak egy pillanatra, de nem igazán tért magához, úgyhogy nem tudok semmit.

Jack odafordult Samhez és Teal'chez.

- Carter, menjenek előre. Én a dokival és Daniellel megyek.

Egy rövid idő múlva, miközben a helikopter a bázis felé tartott Jackkel, Janettel, két biztonságival és az öntudatlan Daniellel a fedélzetén, Jack azon gondolkozott, hogy mit hozhat a következő néhány óra a régésznek és a CSK-1 többi tagjának.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

A CSK-1 a csapattársuk ágya köré gyűlt. Daniel baj nélkül vette az utazást, és most az egyik elkülönítőben feküdt. Biztonsági okokból vitték oda.

Sam lenézett az ágyon levő szíjakra. A látványuk arra emlékeztette, amikor Danielnek a szarkofág-függőség miatt elvonási tünetei voltak. Sam soha többé nem akarta látni ezeket a szíjakat a barátján, de nagy volt az esély arra, hogy szükség lesz rájuk. Rosszul lett, ha rágondolt. A gondolat, hogy a kedves, gyengéd, törődő Daniel azzá a szörnyeteggé válhat, amit a jelentésében leírt, szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Mit fognak tenni, ha megtörtént? Hogy zárhatnák be egy cellába élete végéig? Muszáj, hogy legyen valami mód a rendbehozatalára, mód arra, hogy visszategyék az emlékeket a tudatalattijába. A hipnózis lehet hogy jó lenne, de az csak akkor működne, ha Daniel önként részt venne benne.

Sam eltűnődött, hogy vajon meg lehet-e úgy változtatni az emlék-előhívót, hogy elzárja az emlékeket, ne pedig előhívja. A tok'rák biztos nem tudnak ilyen módszerről. Ha tudnának, Garshaw vagy az apja biztos említette volna, amikor arról beszélgettek, hogy használják-e az emlék-előhívót Danielen. Sam magában megesküdött, hogy ha kiderül, hogy a goa'uld emlékek irányítják Danielt, akkor megtesz minden tőle telhetőt azért, hogy segítsen rajta.

Hammond tábornok jött be a gyengélkedőbe. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Sam, Jack és Teal'c arcára, hogy lássa, mennyire aggódnak. Ő is aggódott. Sokszor, nagyon sokszor hitték már azt, hogy elvesztették Danielt: hogy meghalt, vagy éppen haldoklik. De úgy elveszíteni őt, hogy a goa'uld genetikai emlékek elszabadulnak az elméjében, az sokkal rosszabb lenne. Hammond nem akarta látni a fiatalembert, akit megtanult nagyra becsülni az elmúlt évek alatt, azzá az érzéketlen személlyé válni, akivé az álomban vált.

- Ezredes - szólt halkan a tábornok. Jack, és a CSK-1 másik két magánál levő tagja odafordult hozzá. - Felállítottunk mindent a videók megnézéséhez.

- Igen, uram - mondta Jack. - Szeretnék itt lenni, amikor Daniel felébred, tábornok. Látnom kell... hogy jól van-e.

Jack tudta, hogy az álomban nem jött rá, mi történt Daniellel, ennek ellenére mégis úgy gondolta, hogy a való életben valahogy tudná; bele tudna nézni Daniel szemeibe, és látná, hogy ott van-e még a lelke.

- Megértem, ezredes, de minél hamarabb nézzük meg a szalagokat, annál hamarabb tudjuk meg hogy azok az emberek sikerrel jártak-e.

- Igen, uram. - Odafordult Samhez. - Carter, maradjon...

Jack elhallgatott az ágy felől jövő nyögés hallatán. Mindenki Danielhez fordult, nyugtalanul figyelve őt. Janet is odajött, és csatlakozott hozzájuk. Egy feszült pillanattal később a régész szemei kinyíltak. Azonnal megpillantotta a csapattársait és a többieket, akik rá néztek lefelé, az arcukon különböző fokozataival az aggodalomnak és a nyugtalanságnak. Daniel szemei találkoztak Jackével.

- Jack? - kérdezte reszelős, suttogó hangon. - Megtaláltatok...?

- Igen, Daniel, megtaláltunk. Biztonságban vagy. - nyugtatta Jack szelíden.

Hirtelen eleredtek Daniel könnyei.

- Annyira küzdöttem - mondta, a hangja telve volt a fájdalom és félelem emlékével. - Folyton próbáltak rávenni, hogy emlékezzek, de... de én a jó dolgokra gondoltam, a szüleimre, Sha'rera, és rátok. Megpróbáltam kizárni az álmot. De nem tudtam, hogy sikerül-e. Nem tudtam. - Félelemmel teli szemekkel nézett Jack szemeibe. - Kérlek, mondd azt, hogy sikerült. Kérlek, mondd, hogy önmagam vagyok.

Jack Daniel könyörgő szemei mélyére nézett... és a legjobb barátját látta bennük. Elmosolyodott. - Sikerült, Daniel. Minden rendben van. Még mindig önmagad vagy.

Daniel egész testében felengedett a feszültség a megkönnyebbüléstől.

- Még mindig önmagam vagyok - suttogta. Aztán egy sóhajjal becsukta a szemeit. Jack odalépett.

- Elaludt.

Sam kérdőn nézett Jackre.

- Uram? Tényleg rendben van? Úgy nézett ki, mint Daniel. Úgy is hallatszott.

- Ő az, Sam - mondta Jack magabiztosan. - Nincs semmi baja.

Sam szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Hála istennek. Legyőzte, uram. Legyőzte őket.

- Igen, legyőzte.

- Habár szerintem is úgy tűnik, hogy Dr. Jackson jól van, azért meg kéne néznünk a videókat, hogy biztosak legyünk benne - mondta Hammond.

- Igen, uram - helyeselt Jack.

- Szerintem együtt kéne megnéznünk őket, uram - jelentette ki Sam.

A tábornok és a CSK-1 az eligazítóterembe ment. Az első szalag abból a kamerából volt, ami a Daniel szobájában történteket vette.

A képernyőn látták, ahogy Newman hadnagy bead Danielnek valamit. Pár perccel később a kábítószer hatása már tisztán látszott. Daniel arca teljesen békés, gyerekes arckifejezést öltött. A hangja szintén hasonló lett. Newman meggyőzte Danielt hogy engedje magát hipnotizálni, aztán mély hipnózisba helyezte őt.

A CSK-1 és Hammond nézték, ahogy a hadnagy újra és újra megpróbálta rávenni Danielt, hogy emlékezzen a goa'uld tudásra. Tisztán látszott, hogy Danielnek a félelme ad erőt arra, hogy küzdjön a drog és a hipnózis ellen.

Mindenkinek felkeltette a figyelmét, amikor egy ismeretlen hang megkérdezte Newmantól hogy mi a baj. Nem ismerték fel a hangot, de az jól látszott, hogy Newman felettese az. Mind a néhai Howell őrnagyra gondoltak.

A hadnagy azt mondta, megpróbálna még valamit, és újra Danielhez fordult. Megkérdezte a régészt, fél-e attól, hogy a goa'uldok emlékei átveszik felette az irányítást. Daniel válasza mindenkinek a szívébe markolt.

- Igen. Nem akarok goa'uld lenni. Sha'ret goa'ulddá tették. Arra kényszerítették, hogy szörnyű dolgokat csináljon. Én szörnyű dolgokat tettem, amikor az álomban goa'uld voltam. Megöltem Teal'cet. Bántottam Samet és Jacket. Én... én sok millió embert meggyilkoltam. Nem hagyhatom, hogy ez megtörténjen igazából. Inkább meghalok. Megígértettem Jackkel, hogy megöl, ha ez megtörténik.

Sam nem tudta megállni, hogy fel ne szisszenjen Daniel utolsó mondatán. A felettesére nézett. Jack arckifejezése semleges volt, de Sam látni vélt valami sötét, megkínzott tekintetet a szemében.

Newman megpróbálta meggyőzni Danielt, hogy nem kell aggódnia, nem fogják a goa'uld emlékek a hatalmukba keríteni, de amikor megemlítette, hogy a fegyvereket szeretné, Daniel válasza a gyász és a szörnyű önvád válasza volt.

- A... a fegyverek? Én... én arra használtam a fegyvereket, hogy megöljem az embereket. Felrobbantottam Moszkvát. Azt a sok embert, férfiakat, nőket és gyerekeket, akik soha nem ártottak senkinek. - mondta Daniel sírva, szívrendítően szomorú hangon. - Semmi fegyver. Nem adhatom oda senkinek a fegyvereket.

- Istenem - mormolta Sam. Oda akart rohanni a gyengélkedőre Danielhez, megölelni, és megmondani neki, hogy az nem ő volt, hogy ő túl jó ember ahhoz hogy valaha olyasmiket csináljon amik az álomban történtek.

Ezen a ponton Newman feladta, tudva, hogy semmi ígérgetés vagy győzködés sem fog működni.

A felvételnek vége lett, és Sam berakta a következő szalagot. Ez abban a szobában mutatta Danielt, amelyikben megtalálták. Mindenki látta rajta, hogy megint beadtak neki valamit. aztán megerősítést is nyert, hogy egy erős tudat-irányító drogot kapott. Jack tudta arról a drogról, hogy nagyon hatásos. Látta már a hatását a kommandósévei alatt. Sok erős ember maradt már alul az ellene való küzdelemben.

Amint a szalagot nézték, háromdimenziós képek jelentek meg a hologramkivetítő felett. Daniel csapattársai álmélkodva nézték, ahogy a levegőben jelenetek tűntek fel a barátjuk életéből. De nem azok az emlékek voltak azok, amiket a fogvatartói akartak. Minden alkalommal, amikor Newman arról az álomról kérdezte Danielt, amit Shifu adott neki, a régész úgy válaszolt, hogy szeretettel és boldogsággal teli pillanatokra gondolt. Ahányszor a hadnagy a goa'uld emlékekről tudakolódzott, azok helyett Daniel szülei, vagy az Abydoson töltött éve, vagy - elég gyakran - barátság és jókedv percei Jackkel, Sammel és Teal'ckel jelentek meg. Volt néhány alkalom, amikor ezek a képek elhalványultak, és a helyükre olyanok kerültek, amikről látszott, hogy az álomból valók, de minden alkalommal Daniel erősebben küzdött, és kiűzte a gonosz emlékeket a gondolataiból.

- Igen! Ő nyert! Legyőzte a kábítószert! - ujjongott Jack. Ismét a makacssága és hihetetlenül erős akaratereje mentette meg Danielt.

Sam fülig érő szájjal vigyorgott, és Teal'c elégedetten boldognak látszott. Hammond is elégedetten mosolygott.

- Igen, kétségtelenül, ezredes - mondta a tábornok. Büszkeség töltötte el a fiatalember iránt.

Mind elcsendesedtek, és tovább nézték Newman eredménytelen próbálkozásait. Egy idő múlva valaki belépett, és meghallották ugyanazt a hangot, amit a másik videón is.

- Valami siker? - kérdezte a férfi, akiről már majdnem biztosan tudták, hogy Howell őrnagy az.

- Attól félek, nem, uram - válaszolta Newman. - Nem tudom rávenni, hogy az álomra gondoljon. Szándékosan más emlékekkel tölti meg az elméjét. - Newman hangjában meglepetés és tisztelet hangzott. - Nem számít, mennyire próbálom emlékeztetni a goa'uld tudásra, vagy bármire az álomból, ilyenekkel védekezik. - A hologramkép felé intett, amin úgy tűnt, egy egyiptomi ásatás jelenete van, az előtérben Daniel szüleivel.

- Beadta neki a drogot? - Az őrnagy hangján hallatszott, hogy egyáltalán nem boldogítják a hírek.

- Igen, uram, és úgy tűnt, van is hatása. De küzd ellene, őrnagy, és nyerésre áll.

- De ez elvileg lehetetlen.

- Volt már rá példa, uram. Ritka eset, de van néhány ember, aki sikeresen legyőzte ezt a drogot.

- A fickó egy átkozott régész! Ennek könnyen kellett volna mennie!

- Hát, uram, úgy tűnik tévedtünk.

"Ó, igen. Nagyot tévedtetek" - gondolta Jack kárörvendően. - "Kiderült, hogy nem ismeritek eléggé Danielt. Vele semmi sem könnyű."

- Akkor adjon neki többet.

- Uram, abba belehalhat.

- Azelőtt vagy azután, hogy megadja nekünk, amit akarunk?

A hideg nemtörődömség Howell hangjában arra késztette Jacket, hogy azt kívánja, bárcsak életben lenne az az ember, és a foglyuk lenne, hogy saját kezűleg ölhesse meg.

Newman nem válaszolt, hanem Danielt nézte, aztán odahajolt hozzá, arcán őszinte aggodalommal. Elkezdte vizsgálni.

- Mi az? - kérdezte Howell.

- Valami baj. van. Azt hiszem, sokkot kap - válaszolta Newman. - Daniel? Daniel, hallassz engem?

- Nem vagyok jól - válaszolta Daniel gyenge hangon.

A hadnagy tovább vizsgálta, és, annak ellenére, hogy óvatos volt, Daniel felnyögött amikor hozzáért a bal oldalához. Newman káromkodott egyet és odafordult Howellhez, aki még mindig nem látszott a kamerán.

- Azt hiszem, belső vérzése van, uram. Úgy tűnik, mégis volt belső sérülés.

- Azt hittem, azt mondta, hogy jól van a törött bordákon és az agyrázkódáson kívül!

- Szerintem jól is volt, uram. Eddig nem mutatott semmi belső sérülésre mutató tünetet. Őrnagy, én nem vagyok orvos, és nincs itt semmi röntgengép vagy más orvosi felszerelés. Azt tettem, ami tőlem telt.

- Nem akarok kifogásokat, Newman! - üvöltötte Howell, és végre a kamera látóterébe lépett. - Folytassa a kérdezgetést. A vérzés elgyengíti, így megtörhetjük. Még mindig lehet, hogy ki tudunk bányászni valamit.

- De uram, orvosra van szüksége - mondta a hadnagy; látszott, hogy nem örül a parancsnak. - Ha tényleg annyira vérzik, amennyire gondolom, akkor két órán belül meghal.

- Mit számít az? Tudja, mi a parancs, hadnagy. Jacksont meg kell ölni amint megszereztük amit akarunk.

- Uram, szerintem hibát követünk el. Ha szerzünk segítséget Danielnek, később újra megpróbálhatjuk. Nem hagyhatjuk meghalni.

- Ne kérdőjelezze meg a parancsait, katona! - csattant fel Howell. - Folytassa a kérdezgetést. Most!

Ebben a pillanatban a szalagot nézők lövéseket hallottak. A CSK-1 tudta, hogy a saját fegyvereik hangja az.

- Mi a fene folyik itt? - kiabálta Howell őrnagy. Egy másik hang válaszolt.

- Ránk támadtak, uram! Bejutottak a házba!

- A francba, francba, francba! Menjenek! Foglalják le őket!

Hallatszott ahogy néhányan elhagyják a szobát. Howell visszafordult Newmanhez és Danielhez.

- Kifutottunk az időből. Ölje meg. Nem lenne jó, ha azonosítana minket.

Ahogy Howell elfordult, Newman arcára kiült az elhatározottság. Előhúzta a fegyverét és Howellre szegezte.

- Danielnek igaza volt. Én sem akarok goa'uld lenni.

Aztán kétszer meghúzta a ravaszt, egyszer fejbe, másodszor mellkason találva Howellt. Egy gyors pillantást vetett Danielre, aztán elmenekült. Pár pillanattal később a CSK-1 jött be az ajtón.

Sam kikapcsolta a videót. Jack a fejét rázogatta döbbenetében.

- Hát, szerintem mind tudjuk már, mi történt. Daniel megint megcsinálta. Valahogy, valami módon elérte Newmannél hogy meggondolja magát. Már mondtam, de most megismétlem: ez a srác mindig le tud nyűgözni.

- Dettó, uram - mondta Sam büszkén. - Ez a mi Danielünk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel kinyitotta a szemét, és most olyan plafont látott, ami nem volt sem fehér, sem mintázatlan. A látvány megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, ahogy a gyengélkedő ismerős zajai is. Sose gondolta, hogy egyszer még boldog lesz, hogy itt lehet.

Miközben feküdt, eszébe jutott a legutóbbi felébredése, és hogy mit mondott Jack. Gyorsan újra megvizsgálta a saját elméjét és érzelmeit. Rendben volt minden. Önmaga volt. A goa'uld emlékek még mindig a rejtekhelyükön bujkáltak.

- Jó reggelt, Daniel.

A régész megfordult, és megpillantotta a rámosolygó Janetet.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy ezt fogom mondani, de nagyon jó látni téged, Janet.

Az orvos elmosolyodott.

- Hát, ha figyelembe veszem, hogy min mentél keresztül, meg is értem. De gondolom az érzés majd megváltozik, miután itt töltöttél pár napot. Szomjas vagy?

Daniel bólintására Janet adott neki egy kis vizet.

- Köszönöm. Szóval mi történt? Mi a bajom a törött bordákon és az agyrázkódáson kívül? Arra a kettőre már rájöttem.

- A léped sérvet kapott, majdnem késő volt már amikor a műtőbe vittünk. De most már meggyógyulsz.

Daniel elgondolkozott. Először a vakbele, most a lépe... Mi a következő?

- És a vállammal mi van?

Janet összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- A válladdal?

- A bal vállam elkezdett fájni, pont mielőtt rámrakták az emlék-előhívót.

- Ja, az a lépsérv tünete volt. Néha fájdalom keletkezik a bal vállban vagy nyakban.

- Aha. - Danielnek nem volt kedve megkérdezni, mi köze lehet egy lépsérvnek valaki nyakához vagy vállához.

Ekkor bejött egy CSK-csapat a küldetés utáni vizsgálatukra.

- Hát, mennem kell dolgozni - mondta az orvos Danielnek. - Jól érzed magad? Vagy emeljem a fájdalomcsillapító-adagod?

- Ne, megvagyok, köszönöm, Janet.

- Rendben. Szólj, ha kell valami.

Néhány perccel azután, hogy a doktor elment, bejött Sam. Szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy a nyelvész ébren van.

- Szia, Daniel - üdvözölte vidáman, és megfogta a kezét. Daniel elmosolyodott.

- Hello, Sam. - Annyira intenzíven nézte Sam arcát, hogy az kezdte magát kissé kényelmetlenül érezni.

- Mi az? Valami baj van? - kérdezte.

- Nem. Csak örülök, hogy még mindig törődöm.

- Hm?

- Abban az álomban nem törődtem senkivel, Sam, sem veled, sem Jackkel, sem Teal'ckel, senkivel sem. Most, hogy így belegondoltam, rájöttem, hogy mennyire... üres voltam. Enyém volt az a sok tudás és hatalom, de attól még üres voltam.

Sam megszorította a kezét, és lenézett.

- Mi, öö, megnéztük a videókat.

- Oh.

Sam a szemébe nézett.

- Nagyon jól csináltad, Daniel. Legyőzted a drogokat; legyőzted őket. Nagyon büszkék vagyunk rád.

Daniel hálásan rámosolygott.

- Köszi, Sam. - A mosoly eltűnt. - Féltem, hogy nem fogok sikerrel járni, hogy én... - nem fejezte be a mondatot. - Szóval, akkor most mi lesz?

- A szokásos, Daniel - válaszolta Jack, aki néhány lábnyival arrébb állt. Teal'c is vele volt. Odajöttek az ágyhoz. - Pár napig tűröd a doki szerető és gyengéd gondoskodását, gyógyulsz, aztán minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. - Jack rámosolygott Danielre. - Szóval, hogy vagy? Tudod, jó lenne, ha befejeznéd ezt az egész majdnem-meghalós dolgot. Már megőszültem miatta. Még a végén elkezdek kopaszodni is.

Daniel halványan elmosolyodott.

- Bocsánat, Jack. Legközelebb majd jobban igyekszem, hogy elkerüljem a halálközeli állapotokat.

- Jól teszed.

- Habár valószínűleg most ez mentette meg az életemet.

- Ezt meg honnan veszed?

- Hát, ha nem sérültem volna meg, akkor azonnal elkezdhettek volna dolgozni rajtam, és két lehetőség közül az egyik biztos megtörtént volna. Vagy sikerrel jártak volna, vagy rájöttek volna, hogy ez így nem fog menni, és megöltek volna.

- Nem jártak volna sikerrel, Daniel - mondta Jack magabiztosan.

- Egyetértek - jelentette ki Teal'c.

- Láttuk, hogy mit csináltál, Daniel - mondta Sam -, hogyan győzted le a drogokat, a hipnózist, az emlék-előhívót. Ha sokkal több idejük lett volna, az sem változtatott volna a dolgokon. Biztos vagyok benne.

- Ahhoz túl kitartóan vagy makacs, Daniel - mondta Jack vigyorogva. - Ennyi az egész.

Teal'c arcán is megjelent egy aprócska mosoly.

- Valóban.

Daniel nem volt ilyen magabiztos.

- Remélem igazatok van.

- Biztos, hogy igazunk van - válaszolt Jack.

- Na és mi történt azokkal, akik elfogtak?

- Howell őrnagy, a vezetőjük, meghalt, ahogy a többiek nagy része is - mondta Sam.

- És Roy?

- Roy?

- Ja, az nem az igazi neve. Magas, sötét hajú, kábé egyidős velem. Ő volt az, aki kérdezgetett. Megpróbáltam beszélni vele, hogy rájöjjön, hogy nem helyes, amit tesznek, de egyszerűen nem tudtam meggyőzni.

- Szerintem egész jól meggyőzted.

- Mi?

- Ő ölte meg Howellt.

Daniel szeme elkerekedett.

- Tényleg?

- Igen, láttuk a videón. Amikor észrevették, hogy jöttek téged kiszabadítani, Howell megparancsolta Newmannek - mellesleg ez az igazi neve - hogy öljön meg téged, hogy ne azonosíthasd őket. Newman nemet mondott és ehelyett Howellt ölte meg. De mondott előtte valami furát. Azt mondta, hogy igazad volt, és hogy ő sem akar goa'uld lenni.

Daniel elgondolkozva bámulta a plafont.

- Ennek örülök - mondta végül. Ránézett Jackre és elmosolyodott. - Szerintem, ha le tudtad volna küzdeni a késztetést, hogy lelődd, megkedvelted volna. Die Hard-rajongó.

- Hát, az biztos, hogy ez jó pont nálam. - A felismerés kifejezése ült ki az arcára. - Várj egy percet. Roy? Úgy érted...

- Yippee-ki-yay - erősítette meg Daniel.

- Olyannak hangzik, akit kedvelni tudnék. Persze attól még mindig péppé kéne vernem azért, hogy köze volt az elrablásodhoz.

- Persze. Vajon most hol lehet?

- Az biztos, hogy nem ebben az országban.

Daniel arckifejezése gondterheltté vált.

- Elárulta őket.

- Aha.

- Szerinted üldözni fogják?

- Nehéz megmondani. Lehet, hogy túlságosan lefoglalják őket a fejlett technológiák szerzésére irányuló intrikáik ahhoz, hogy egy fickót hajkurásszanak.

Daniel bólintott, reménykedve, hogy Jacknek igaza van.

- Akkor... vége van. - A csapattársaira nézett. - Vagy nincs? Mostantól folyton a hátam mögé kell néznem?

- Szerintem miután megtudja az NID, hogy nem tudtak kényszeríteni az emlékezésre, pedig megpróbáltak mindent, akkor feladják - válaszolt Sam. - Ha újrapróbálják, azzal sem érnek el semmit.

- Vége van, Daniel - mondta Jack meggyőződéssel. - Már nem kell aggódnod.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jack a jelentését írta Daniel kiszabadításáról, amikor megszólalt a telefon.

- Hello, Jack - mondta Maybourne hangja.

- Szervusz, Harry.

- Hallom, visszahoztátok.

- Az biztos. Kissé megviselten, de nem lesz semmi baja.

- Azt is hallom, hogy nem tudták megtörni.

- Nem. És nem azért, mert nem próbálták eléggé.

Csend volt.

- Úgy tűnik, több van Jacksonban, mint első ránézésre gondolná az ember - vallotta be Maybourne.

- Ezt bárki megmondhatta volna neked, aki igazán ismeri Danielt, Maybourne. Most már békén fogják hagyni, ugye? Nem érnének el semmit az újrapróbálással.

- Ez után a gyászos kudarc után igen, szerintem békén fogják hagyni.

- Jó.

- Hát, csak köszönni akartam, Jack. Add át Jacksonnak az üdvözletemet.

Jack halvány mosollyal letette a telefont.

- Tényleg nem vagy semmi, Maybourne.

Még mindig mosolyogva, Jack visszafordulta jelentéséhez.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Daniel megkönnyebbülten ült le a foteljába. Épp most, bár vonakodva eresztette el Janet, aki öt napig tartotta a gyengélkedőn. Eredetileg legalább egy hétig akarta bent tartani, de Daniel már kezdett beleőrülni a semmittevésbe, és a doktornő végül beadta a derekát az állandó könyörgésnek. Persze szigorú parancsokat adott: pihenjen, semmi munka, csak azt ehet, ami azon a listán van, amit Janet adott neki, vegye be a gyógyszereket időben, és hetente kétszer jelentkezzen vizsgálatra. Vezetnie sem szabadott, úgyhogy egy ideig a többiekre volt utalva utazás terén. Ma Jack hozta haza, aki most a konyhában volt, a vásárolt élelmiszereket pakolta éppen el.

- Szóval, túl fogod élni úgy, hogy nincs egy köved se, amivel játssz? - kérdezte Jack, miután végzett.

- Nehéz lesz, de megpróbálom.

- Ki fogod bírni. - Az órájára nézett. - Mennem kell. A ma este még áll, igaz? - Ő, Sam és Teal'c tervezték, hogy átjönnek vacsorázni és megnézni valami videót.

- Aha.

- Jó, akkor később találkozunk. Hívj, ha kell valami.

Miután Jack elment, Daniel ottmaradt a fotelban; hátradőlt, és becsukta a szemeit. A törött bordái még mindig meglehetősen fájtak, csak Janet fájdalomcsillapítóinak segítségével tudott úgy mozogni, hogy ne érezzen kínzó fájdalmat. Sajnos viszont a tabletták állandóan elálmosították. Valószínűleg sok időt tölt majd alvással mostanában.

Végre összeszedte az akaraterőt a felálláshoz, és a telefonjához ment, hogy meghallgassa az üzeneteit. A nagy részük nem volt semmi fontos. De amikor a negyedikhez ért, összerezzent a nagyon jól ismert hang hallatán.

- Szia, Daniel. Itt Roy. Mostanra biztosan tudod az igazi nevemet is, de én inkább maradok a Roynál. Jó csengése van. Gondolom, a társaid elmondták, mi történt. Még az is lehet, hogy te is megnézted a szalagokat. Csak meg akartam köszönni. Már egy ideje tűnődtem azon, hogy az embereknek, akikkel dolgozom, nem rossz-e a hozzáállásuk a dolgokhoz, de nem mertem megszakítani velük a kapcsolatot. Ők nem azok a fajta emberek, akiktől csak úgy ki lehet sétálni. De az az idő, amit veled töltöttem, elég sok mindenre megtanított. Tudod, elképesztő, milyen fickó vagy. Biztosra veszem, hogy te vagy a legmakacsabb, legelszántabb valaki, akivel valaha találkoztam. És a francba is, okos is vagy. Amit mondtál, ahogy a goa'uldokhoz hasonlítottál minket, nagyon mellbevágott. Rájöttem, hogy igazad van, hogy akikkel dolgozom, azok feláldozták a tisztességük egy jó nagy részét, és olyan dolgokat tesznek, amik miatt csak egy fél lépéssel jobbak a goa'uldoknál.

- Sajnálom, amit műveltem veled, és szeretném jóvátenni. Küldtem néhány információt a társaimról. Attól félek én csak kis hal voltam, így nem ismertem sok mindenkit. Tulajdonképpen azokon kívül, akik a házban voltak, csak egyet tudok biztosra: Marcus Breck ezredest. Ő volt az elrablásodban a főnök, és Howell őrnagy közvetlen felettese. Amit küldök, annak elégnek kell lennie, hogy letartóztassák az elrablásod vádjával. Csak egy szívességet tegyél meg nekem, jó? Ne mondd el senkinek, kitől kaptad az információt. Nem örülnék, ha azok a fickók utánam erednének. A csomagot egy-két nap múlva a Parancsnokságon kapod meg. A biztonság kedvéért küldtem oda.

- Hát, nagyjából ennyi volt a mondanivalóm. Talán egyszer majd találkozunk újra, habár ez valószínűleg jó ideig nem fog megtörténni, mert a közeljövőben nem leszek az USA közelében. Viszlát, Daniel, és vigyázz magadra.

Daniel csendben ült egy hosszú percig, miután az üzenet véget ért, remélve, hogy bárhol is van Roy, nincs semmi baja. Aztán kivette a kazettát, egy üreset rakott a helyére, és miután kihúzta belőle az összes szalagot, meggyújtotta. Miközben nézte, ahogy olvad, eszébe jutott valami, amit Sam mondott neki pár napja.

"Elgondolkodtam azon, hogy a goa'uld genetikai emlékezetet Pandora szelencéjéhez hasonlítottad. A mítoszban Pandorának kellett volna őriznie a szelencét, biztonságban kellett volna tartania. De kudarcot vallott, mert nem hallgatott arra a figyelmeztetésre, hogy hagyja békén, és hagyta, hogy legyőzze az a vágya, hogy megtudja a titkait. Igazad volt, Daniel. A goa'uld tudás olyan, mint Pandora szelencéje. Az a különbség, hogy te, Pandorával ellentétben, megfogadtad a figyelmeztetést és harcoltál, hogy a szelence zárva maradhasson. És tudod mit? Nem tudok olyat mondani ezen a bolygón, aki jobban őrizhetné ezt a Pandora szelencéjét, mint te."

A szalag maradványaitól megszabadulva, Daniel a hálószobájába ment és lefeküdt. Pár perccel később álomba is merült, olyan álomba, amiben egyetlen goa'uld sem szerepelt.

VÉGE

A fordító utólagos jegyzetei: Sajnos a Die Hard-ot (Drágán add az életed) nem láttam, úgyhogy azt a poént nem értettem, de remélem nem rontottam el emiatt semmit.

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


End file.
